Matar tan solo es un juego
by Road1985J2
Summary: Caskett. La cuenta atrás para que el circulo se cierre sobre Rick ha empezado. Ser el centro de un juego en el que su vida depende de las dotes detectivescas de Castle, no le hace ninguna gracia, pues su familia también está en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella mañana Rick Castle estaba feliz. El día le sonreía y nada parecía capaz de estropeárselo. Su madre se había ido un par de días con unas amigas a no sabía que convención de viejas glorias del teatro y su hija, era perfecta como siempre y ya se había marchado al instituto cuando él se había levantado.

Cogió el café que la adolescente había dejado preparado para él, pues ella no tomaba ningún tipo de sustancia estimulante. Rick sonrió, todavía se preguntaba como aquella niña pudiera haber salido así con los padres que tenía.

Miró su reloj, ya llevaba diez minutos tarde a su reunión con Beckett y ya se la estaba imaginado echándole la bronca por no ser puntual y no tener respeto por el trabajo que hacía ella. Pero ni siquiera eso conseguiría arruinarle el día.

Cogió la chaqueta y se dispuso a marcharse pero al abrir la puerta del piso se encontró con lo inesperado. "Llegas tarde, bueno ya me imaginaba que lo harías, así que he venido yo misma a buscarte."

Kate Beckett, sonriente al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su forzoso compañero de investigaciones esperó un momento a que Rick se recompusiera y cambiara aquella estúpida expresión.

"Dios mío, yo pensaba que ni siquiera te habías molestado en saber donde vivía y ahora vienes de propio a buscarme. ¿Tengo que pensar en esto como en una cita o algún tipo de proposición? Al final vas a hacer que me ruborice agente Bekett."

"Vamos deja de fantasear y vámonos, que tenemos mucho trabajo y un fiambre que no está esperando."

"¿Tenemos mucho trabajo?, Vaya ya hablas de mi como parte de tu equipo, eso si que es todo un adelanto por tu parte." Kate suspiró, pero se contuvo y no dijo nada, con el tiempo había aprendido a no seguir las bromas de Castle.

Se separó de Rick y anduvo pasillo adelante hacia los ascensores, escuchando como el cerraba la puerta del piso a toda prisa y daba unas largas zancadas hacia donde ella estaba.

"¿Qué nos toca hoy compañera, crimen pasional, adolescente harto de la vida, abuelita que olvidó tomarse su medicación anoche?" Las puertas del ascensor cerraron frente a ellos.

"En realidad no lo se, para eso estás tu aquí ¿no? Para darnos las más estrambóticas teorías, que misteriosamente suelen ser ciertas casi siempre." Kate creyó que Castle se erguía orgulloso al escuchar aquello, aunque en realidad no lo había dicho como un cumplido. "Hablando en serio. Sólo tenemos un cuerpo, tres puñaladas y tan sólo la última mortal. Parece ser que se defendió, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte, pues apenas había restos epiteliales de otra persona bajo sus uñas. Nada más ni identificación, ni dinero, nada, como si de un don nadie se tratara."

"Suena interesante." Dijo Rick mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato del bolsillo.

"¿Se puede saber que es eso?" Kate se preguntaba si a veces Castle hacía las cosas para sacarle de quicio o si era así realmente. Entonces se dio cuenta, cada vez con mayor asiduidad, se pasaba el tiempo pensando en Rick Castle, en su forma de pensar y de actuar, en lo que diría en tal y cual momento. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez se daba menos cuenta que no hacía más que pensar en él.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Dijo él al ver que ella no le estaba haciendo ningún caso. "He dicho que es una PDA, en la que voy a apuntando posibles temas para futuras novelas. No se donde nos llevan los casos, por eso necesito ir tomando apuntes."

"Sabes que estamos hablando de gente que muere y mata de verdad ¿no es así?"

"Claro, pero si no hubiera asesinatos, ¿de que vivirías tu o la gente que escribe novela negra? ¿Qué me dices del cine?" Definitivamente Rick Castle era totalmente incorregible, por lo que Kate no le dijo nada.

El trayecto hasta la escena del crimen lo pasaron hablando de cosas muy poco trascendentales. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar de su vida. En realidad, Rick hablaba de todo y a veces su hija, su madre, sus ex aparecían por medio, pero en el caso de Bekett, su vida personal nunca aparecía en medio de una conversación, por lo que Castle apenas conocía nada de ella, por mucho que siempre la estaba psicoanalizando, ella nunca decía nada.

El lugar del crimen, un bloque de apartamentos en medio de New York, idéntico a los otros miles de apartamentos con los que contaba la cuidad, era un lugar corriente y el propio apartamento, era también, totalmente corriente. No era muy grande, por lo que Rick supuso que allí tan sólo vivía la víctima. Eso sumado a que no había fotos de nadie más que él con un par de amigos, le dio a entender que no tenía pareja, al menos estable, y mucho menos hijos.

Los forenses ya se habían llevado el cadáver, pero allí todavía quedaban las enormes manchas de sangre. "Definitivamente se desangró, aunque no creo que eso fuera la causa de la muerte. Ya lo estaba antes." Kate lo miró esperando a que continuara adelante con su teoría. "De lo contrario, la mancha de sangre no sería tan uniforme y habría algún tipo de reguero, que habría ido dejando al intentar pedir ayuda o simplemente al tratara de llegar al teléfono."

"Muy bueno, pero no hacía falta que dijeras tanto, con las pruebas preliminares ya sabíamos que la puñalada en el corazón lo había matado. Pero gracias de todas formas."

Rick continuó mirando por el apartamento, pero allí había como más que mereciera la pena. Por lo que había en el piso estaba claro, que el hombre no tenía una gran vida social, no tenía mucha ropa en el armario y desde luego nada que fuera realmente caro. En la cocina había comida para un par de días y no había nada preparado en la nevera.

"De aquí no vamos a sacar nada más. Esperemos que las pruebas de la autopsia nos revelen algo más." Dijo Kate dispuesta a marcharse ya del lugar. Sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor, no encontró a Rick por ningún lado, por lo que supuso que no le habría siquiera escuchado. "Castle vamos, no quiero quedarme otra vez hasta las tantas investigando pruebas que no son en absoluto relevantes."

"Bekett, creo que he encontrado algo que si puede resultar relevante." Kate siguió la voz de Rick hasta el dormitorio de la víctima y se quedó sin palabras al verlo rebuscar entre su ropa interior.

"Vale, no voy a pensar que eres un pervertido que te gusta rebuscar entre la ropa de los muertos." Dijo Kate entre risas, aunque para entonces ya había visto lo que Castle llevaba en la mano.

"Muy graciosa, pero no, estos calzoncillos no son de mi gusto, prefiero los boxers, son mucho más cómodos y a la hora de…"

"Vale, creo que ya lo he pillado." Castle sonrió como siempre, le gustaba tanto meterse con Kate, tal vez fuera porque ella siempre caía en sus trampas o porque deseaba continuamente tener la atención de su compañera. Fuera como fuera, le entusiasmaba hacerle rabiar y ver ese asomo de rubor en sus mejillas, que ella siempre intentaba ocultar lo antes posible.

"¿Ves lo que tengo aquí?"

"Parece un preservativo."

"No lo parece, lo es y este tan sólo tiene el envoltorio, por lo que lo usó hace poco." Rick se detuvo, dejando un momento para que su compañera dijera algo y estar seguro que sabía a donde quería ir a parar con su explicación.

"Con lo que podemos estar hablando de un posible testigo o sospechoso."

"Sospechosa más bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes, por el olor del condón? No sabía que fueras tan experto en esas cosas."

"No por el olor, pero si por sujetador olvidado que hay sobre la cama." Ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor que tanto le gustaba, incluso el brillo en los ojos de ella al iluminarse sus ojos. Podía hacer creer que tan sólo se trataba de un juego, que chincharle tan era pura diversión y que dejarla sin palabras era mala idea, pero la realidad por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, era bien distinta.

De repente un teléfono sonó en la habitación. Los dos miraron a su alrededor, no se veía el aparato por ningún lado, así que comenzaron a buscar. No dejó de sonar, cinco tonos, diez tonos, pero el teléfono no aparecía por ningún lado; quince tonos, veinte.

"¡Lo tengo!" Dijo levantando la mano triunfal con el aparato entre los dedos. Se levantó tras haberlo encontrado bajo la cama y miró el número "Como no, número privado. ¿Debería contestar?"

"No eres policía no puedes hacerlo." Pero tener ese aparato entre las manos y no hacer nada, estaba quemando a Castle, por lo que antes de que Bekett terminara de decirle que no lo hiciera, él ya había descolgado.

"¿Hola?" Durante un segundo no se escuchó nada, tan sólo el mayor de los silencios al otro lado. Rick pensó en colgar, pero algo le mantuvo ahí, con el oído pegado al aparato. No estaba seguro si se trataba de una respiración lejana o un sonido que no era capaz de diferenciar a simple vista. "¿Hola?"

"No me lo puedo creer. ¿Realmente estoy hablando con usted señor Castle? No sabes el tremendo honor que significa esto para mi." Rick miró a Kate, pensando que estaba hablando con algún tipo de pirado. "Espero que le haya gustado mi regalo." Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era sí.

"Perdón, pero creo que no se de que me está hablando."

"¿Cómo que no? Está en el apartamento, con la agente Bekett, están investigando mi escena del crimen y han llegado al dormitorio ¿Han visto los condones? El muy cerdo se acostaba con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y ninguna lo sabía. Pobrecillas. ¡Y ahora tiene el teléfono!"

"¿Tu has montado todo esto? ¿Realmente has matado a ese hombre? ¿Por qué?" Kate lo miraba sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le hizo gestos a Castle para que le pasara el teléfono, pero él le hizo otros para decirle que esperara. Estaba claro que aquel perturbado tan sólo quería hablar con él.

"Todo lo he hecho por usted señor Castle. Le sigo desde el principio y desde que descubrí que estaba trabajando con la policía, decidí que era mi momento de hacerle saber quien soy. Así que aquí estoy."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Aquello estaba dejando de tener gracia, ya no se trataba de un simple loco que quería su momento de gloria, ahora parecía ser que aquel tipo estaba obsesionado con él y eso no el gustaba después de todo lo que había visto trabajando con la policía.

"Reconocimiento por su parte. Digamos que esto es un juego, si usted me encuentra, gana el juego y nadie más muere. Pero contra más tarde en dar conmigo, en saber quien soy y donde me encuentro, el círculo se irá cerrando sobre su familia y usted."

"No metas a mi familia en esto." Definitivamente aquello ya no tenía ni la más mínima gracia. Si algo tenía muy claro Rick, era que su familia, su hija y su madre estaban completamente al margen de sus investigaciones con la policía y aquel tipo había cruzado el límite.

"Ya es tarde para eso, porque mañana habrá otra víctima, alguien más próxima a usted, pero igualmente conectada con este fiambre. Ya lo sabe señor Castle, tiene veinticuatro horas antes de que alguien más muera. Se que es el mejor, así que no dudo que llegará con vida la final del juego."

"¡No puede jugar con la vida de es forma!" Pero el otro hombre ya había colgado el teléfono. Rick había palidecido de repente y tenía la mirada perdida.

"¿Qué ocurre, que te ha dicho?"

"Soy parte del juego y cuando se canse de mi me matará, igual que a mi hija y mi madre." Rick miró a Kate y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, ella lo vio asustado, lo leyó en sus ojos, no quería decirlo pero no dejaba de pensar que su familia estaba en un serio peligro. Además, también por primera vez, Bekett escuchó dos palabras salir de los labios de Castle, que la dejó sin palabras. "Ayúdame por favor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Castle, cálmate."

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Ese tipo acaba de amenazarme con matar a mi familia y dice que se trata de un juego. ¿Cómo puede haber gente con tal poca estabilidad metal?" Beckett le cogió del brazo y le hizo detenerse antes de que saliera de la comisaría.

"Entiendo perfectamente como te sietes, es completamente normal, pero tienes que pensar con frialdad si quieres ayudarnos a dar con él." Rick la miró. Le cabía bien la detective Beckett, era sincera, no se andaba con rodeos y lo lanzaba balones fuera para no asustar a la gente.

"Lo siento." Rick suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer en la silla de Beckett. Normalmente le hubiera dicho que se levantara, que ese era su sitio, pero también sabía que en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, sino que necesitaba un sitio en el que pensar con tranquilidad y quitarse de la cabeza por un momento la idea de que su familia pudiera sufrir algún daño. "Pero es la primera vez que soy el caso. Se me da mejor inventarlos y tratar con ellos cuando se trata de personajes inventados, no de vidas reales y mucho menos cuando son las de mi madre y mi hija."

"Lo comprendo, pero necesito que mantengas la mente clara un como más y me digas si conoces de algo a nuestra primera víctima." Rick se quedó pensativo. Por mucho que imaginación siempre estaba dispuesta para resolver los crímenes más complicados, en ese momento se sentía completamente bloqueado, no había nada, ni imágines, ni escenas de sus libros que le pudiera ayudar en algo. Ni la más remota idea apareció en su cabeza.

Aquel hombre no era nadie para él, ni un vecino, ni el chef de ninguno de los restaurantes a los que solía ir a comer, ni uno de los profesores del colegio de Alexis. No, aquel hombre, al que tan sólo había visto muerto no le decía nada, no comprendía porque alguien que quería hacerle daño, alguien que estuviera obsesionado con él, mataba a un tipo al que no había visto en su vida.

"Castle." Beckett se agachó delante de él para llamar su atención. Rick estaba mirando al suelo, como si aquella superficie se hubiera convertido en una enorme pantalla de ordenador, en el que datos y más datos iban pasando, pero ninguno le servía de nada.

De repente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kate Beckett y por primera vez, estaba seguro que la veía como los familiares de todas las víctimas de homicidios a los que había ayudado a encontrar respuestas. Sus ojos eran dulces, nunca hubiera pensado que podría pensar así de ella.

Ahora no sentía ninguna atracción sexual por esa mujer, que pese a seguir siendo igual de atractiva; ahora parecía maternal, su hermana menor incluso, su mejor amiga, que estaba allí esperando para poder ayudarle cuando la necesitara.

"Siento tener que presionarte pero…"

"Lo siento, pero ese hombre no es nadie, por más que lo pienso su rostro no me dice nada, tal vez su nombre sea de mayor utilidad. ¡Dios! Me siento tan impotente. Nunca pensé que ser parte de una investigación porque debería saber algo sería tan frustrante. Creo que podré utilizarlo para mi próximo libro." Beckett sonrió ante el comentario.

Desde que conocía a Castle, había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre aquel hombre. Castle era prepotente, pero sólo porque estaba claro que podía. Castle era todo un sinvergüenza, pero capaz de enamorar a todo el que se propusiera y sobretodo Castle sabía ocultarse dentro de si mismo.

Tal vez le hubiera costado años, tal vez hubiera tenido buenos motivos para hacerlo, pero Rick Castle había puesto un enorme muro delante de su verdadero yo y el que veía todo el mundo. lo que habría de verdad en lo que ella veía habitualmente y lo que escondía, era algo que esperaba poder encontrar en el futuro, si él se lo permitía.

"Lo tenemos."

Esposito apareció junto a ellos con un manojo de folios en la mano que dejó delante de Beckett. "Dime que habéis pillado al tipo que me ha hecho la llamada." Castle no era de los que se mentían a si mismo con falsas esperanzas, pero en ciertos momentos, era mejor creer que la solución estaba cerca, antes de reconocer, que las cosas podían ponerse mucho peor.

"No lo siento Rick, pero al menos ya tenemos una identidad para nuestro muerto, tal vez eso te ayude a saber si lo conoces de algo." Rick contuvo la respiración durante un momento ¿Qué pasaba si realmente lo conocía y no se acordaba? Tal vez podía ser un antiguo compañero de colegio, tal vez lo había conocido con doce años y no se habían vuelto a ver nunca.

No estaba seguro si quería saber que una familia acababa de perder a un marido, un padre, un hermano, no sabía si deseaba conocer su identidad y ponerle un nombre a la víctima de un homicidio, que en parte era culpa suya, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria.

"Es Michael Parish, cuarenta años y divorciado, no tenía hijos." Aunque sabía que estaba mal, Castle se sintió ligeramente aliviado al escuchar eso. No había niños huérfanos, ya podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de un policía diciéndole a Alexis que su padre no volvería a casa. "Era escritor, como tu, pero en su caso no se puede decir que tuviera un gran éxito. Su primera y por lo visto, última novela, "Calor en el cuerpo", no gustó mucho, imagino que la novela romántica es cosa de mujeres."

"¿Has dicho "Calor en el cuerpo"?" Esposito asintió. "No puede ser. Un momento, Michael Parish. Si ahora lo se, pero…"

"¿Qué?" Dijeron a un mismo tiempo Beckett y Esposito, al mismo tiempo que Ryan aparecía a su lado. "Vamos Castle, quieres que te ayudemos, así que necesitamos toda la información que nos puedas dar.

"Su nombre de escritor era Micke Parish, fue cosa de mi ex, ella siempre ha creído que tiene un don par sacar nuevos talentos, pero con él se equivocó, intentó venderlo como escritor romántico, cuando lo que realmente le gustaba él era el género negro, como a mi. Era bueno, tal vez no tanto como yo, pero prometía, leí alguno de sus relatos cortos y eran buenos. Mi ex lo hecho a perder."

"Muy bien así que ya tenemos relación entre él y tu y ya podemos decir que nuestro hombre juega duro, no nos lo va a poner fácil. Ahora tenemos que esperar a que de el siguiente paso, para acercarnos un poco más a él." Beckett cogió el informe de la primera víctima y le echó una mirada rápida. "Mientras tanto vamos a buscar todo lo que nos pueda ayudar a desenmascararle y la mejor pista que tenemos hasta ahora está en la mesa de autopsias."

"Jefa, tenemos algo nuevo, algo que creo que puede interesarte también a ti, bueno sobretodo a ti." Ryan le entregó a Castle la carpeta que llevaba en la mano. "No quiere decir nada, ¿Vale? Ese tío tan sólo está jugando contigo, te quiere llevar al extremo y eso es lo que debes permitir."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Beckett esperando a que Rick dijera algo, pero este no levantó la vista de la carpeta. Aquello era demencial, ¿Cómo podía estar tan loco su acosador? ¿Y desde cuando tenía acosadores?

Tenía admiradoras algo chifladas que le mandaban regalos ligeramente inapropiados, amas de casa que pensaban él como algo más que su escritor favorito, pero de ahí a alguien que lo metiera dentro de una trama que podía ser sacada de uno de sus libros estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Sin decir nada Castle le entregó la carpeta a Beckett y se encaminó hacia la salida de la comisaría. Ella lo vio alejarse, aquello si que no era normal, Castle no había dicho, ni una broma, ni un comentario, nada, simplemente había cogido su chaqueta y se había marchado.

La detective miró a carpeta y entonces lo comprendió. "Espero que Castle no haga ninguna locura." La carpeta tenía un sobre y encima las fotos que había en su interior. Había sido sacadas dos días antes, por la fecha del periódico que aparecía en la esquina y habían sido tomadas a la salida del colegio de Alexis.

Allí estaba ella, hablando con sus amigos, sonriente, sin darse cuenta que un psicópata se había fijado en ella. Había muchas, por lo que todos supusieron que el hombre se había pegado un buen rato tomándole fotos.

"Chicos, quiero que no le quitéis le ojo de encima a Castle, se que en hombre listo, pero cuando se trata de proteger a su familia, creo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. En cuanto a Michael Paris, decidme que tenemos algo más, porque sinceramente ahora me encuentro en un callejón sin salida."

"No es mucho jefa." Comenzó a decir Ryan. "Pero en su oficina me han dicho que recibió llamadas que le perturbaban durante los últimos días. Dicen que no le gustaba hablar de ello, que no les dijo quien le había llamado, pero todos coinciden en que se ponía tenso cada vez que hablaba con quien fuera, se ponía de mal humor y solía tardar varias horas en volver a ser el mismo."

"Alguna pista sobre quien puede ser el que llamaba." Preguntó Beckett.

"De momento no, pero estamos buscando los número de teléfono de las últimas llamadas, tal vez con eso nos ayude."

"Eso espero, por el bien Castle." Beckett se levantó de su silla y se preparó para volver a salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Castle volvió a entrar con el teléfono en la mano y el rostro pálido. "¿Otra llamada?"

"Si." Castle puso el manos libres y rebobinó la llamada que había dejado grabada en su teléfono, aquella vez no le iba a coger por sorpresa.

"_Buenos días señor Castle."_

"_Déjate de tonterías y vamos al grano ¿Por qué Michael? Dijiste que sería gente que conocía y a Michael apenas lo he visto un par de veces en mi vida, tan sólo lo conocía de nombre."_

"_Tiene que prestar un poco más de atención a mis indicaciones señor Castle. Le dije que iría cerrando el círculo. Al fin y al cabo ¿Dónde estaría la diversión de este juego si la emoción no fuera in crecendo?"_

"_Eres un loco bastardo ¿lo sabes verdad? Y eso te gusta. Te crees que así vas a tener el control de todas las situaciones. Crees que jugando con los sentimientos de la gente puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieres. No está mal, de verdad, no está mal para un psicokiller de guión de cine, pero en la realidad cometerás algún fallo, puede que pasen días, pero lo harás, unas huellas, tal vez un rastro de tu zapato o el envoltorio de un caramelo. Algo, y entonces te encontraré."_

El silencio se escuchó al otro lado, como si el otro hombre ya no estuviera allí, pero unos segundos más tarde comenzó a reír.

"_Muy bueno, sinceramente, ha sido una interpretación formidable. Que pena que le haya temblado la voz más de la cuenta, de lo contrario hubiera sonado muy convincente y hasta me habría asustado. Ahora sin embargo, quiero saber hasta donde puede llegar ante la impotencia de no saber quien soy y de lo muy cerca que puedo llegar de su familia. Por cierto, Alexis es una chica preciosa."_

"_No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a ella."_

"_¿O si no que? Le recuerdo que ya le he sacado fotos y usted todavía no tiene ni la más remota idea de mi identidad. ¿Qué conseguirá averiguar antes de que le tome fotos durmiendo en la cama? Y por cierto, por si le interesa, esta noche habrá otro cadáver. Recuerda la habitación de hotel en la que su entonces mujer y usted concibieron a su hija. Creo que es un lugar precioso para dejar un nuevo cadáver. Esta vez de mujer por cierto, alguien a quien usted conoce desde niño."_

"Eso es todo."

"¿Dónde está esa habitación?" Le preguntó Beckett. No estaba segura si iba a contestarle pues tenía la mirad a perdida, posiblemente en los recuerdos de aquella noche o en pensar quien podía ser la siguiente víctima.

"Vamos te llevaré."

"Pero puede ser una trampa."

"Esto es una trampa desde que empezó, ¿crees que no lo se? Pero no me importa, está demasiado cerca de Alexis, casi puedo olerle, no puedo quedarme sentado mientras hace su juego."

"Muy bien, pero dejarás que te proteja, sigo siendo la policía."


	3. Chapter 3

No dijo nada al entrar en el hotel, cuando el recepcionista le preguntó cual era su habitación, Rick no le escuchó, fue directamente al ascensor y sin mediar palabra fue al tercer piso. Recordaba aquel lugar como si hiciera menos de un día que hubiera estado con su entonces mujer, como si acabaran de salir, como si fueran a enterarse que iban a ser padres nueve meses más tarde.

"¡Castle!" Gritó Beckett al ver que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban detrás de él, que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para seguirle, pues se había parado dos segundos a hablar con el recepcionista y saber si había visto algo sospechoso. "Te dije que quería tener cerca." Dijo a la ya cerrada puerta del ascensor.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Rick, pero tal y como había supuesto, este no lo cogió, incluso dudó que lo tuviera encendido. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, más que llamar a su gente para pedir refuerzos, esperó a que el ascensor volviera a bajar de nuevo y le siguió hasta la tercera planta, al menos le había dado tiempo para saber donde se había parado.

Los pocos segundos que tardó en llegar arriba, parecieron demasiado largos, no podía pensar en que algo horrible podía ocurrirle a Castle allí sólo. Pensó tantas cosas, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen, imaginando al hombre que estaba jugando con él; apareciendo en medio del pasillo por su espalda, con un arma en la mano, para pegarle un tiro.

"_Rick estará bien, siempre lo hace, tiene suerte. Con las veces que han estado a punto de matarle desde que lo conozco y nunca le ha pasado nada. estará bien." _No hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez, intentando creerse sus propios deseos.

Castle le caía bien, no lo iba a negar, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, por los que prefería negar que tenía, por lo que estaban creciendo por el nuevo miembro de su equipo. No quería reconocer que de alguna forma, le estaba cogiendo cariño y lo último que podía imaginarse era perder a su amigo, a su compañero; por que Rick era tan sólo eso, su amigo y compañero. Lo demás tan sólo estaba dentro de su cabeza, por mucho que tratara de negarlo.

El teléfono de Rick sonó en ese momento. Ya había visto la primera vez que se trataba de Beckett, por lo que por un momento estuvo a punto de no mirar quien le llamaba, pero lo miró y vio que no conocía el número.

"¿Eres tu verdad?"

"Llegas justo a tiempo para la diversión. ¿Sabes una cosa Rick? Te veo caminando por el pasillo y me recuerdas a uno de esos adolescentes de las películas de terror, esos que acaban mutilados y cubiertos de sangre para que el siguiente los encuentre y grite como loco." El otro hombre se echó a reír a través del teléfono y todo lo que sintió Rick, fueron unas terribles ganas de vomitar. "¿Sigues ahí? ¿No te habré asustado mucho? Justo cuando acabábamos de comenzar el juego."

"Vamos tío, ¿Por qué no dejas de una vez la tontería del juego y apareces aquí? Eres mucho más listo que todo esto. Ser escritor es lo que tiene, te convierte en algo parecido a un psicólogo y por lo que he podido estudiar de tu personalidad, te gusta que la gente te admire, te gusta dar la nota y por eso has montado todo esto, para que yo me fijara en ti. Pues muy bien, ya lo has conseguido, ya me tienes donde querías, ahora sólo tienes que venir y matarme."

"Rick Castle, siempre tan perspicaz. Tienes razón te hubiera ido bien como psicólogo, si no fuera porque a ti también te gusta ser un personaje que salga en las revistas y en los periódicos, te gusta que hablen de ti. Y yo voy a hacerlo, cuando todo esto acabe, la gente va a estar hablando de ti, durante mucho tiempo."

Un ruido sonó a su espalda, por el pasillo, conforme se acercaba a la habitación que le había dicho su cazador. Sabía que era una trampa, sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de no salir de allí con vida, pues aquel hombre podía hacer muchas cosas para que Kate no llegara a tiempo. Pero al menos, si realmente moría aquel día, tendría más opciones de que su hija saliera ilesa.

Nunca se lo había planetado, lo había escrito en alguno de sus libros, como aquel padre que prefiere morir que ver asesinada a su familia; pero jamás se había imaginado en esa misma situación, eligiendo entre su propia vida y la de sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, entonces se dio cuenta, que no estaba dudando, no lo había hecho al entrar en el hotel, ni al dejar atrás a Beckett, no había tenido miedo al hablar con su posible asesino y no tenía miedo de entrar en aquella habitación que ahora tenía delante. La vida de Alexis era demasiado importante.

Se dio la vuelta, pero tal y como había puesto, no había nadie detrás.

"Sólo un paso más Rick y descubrirás quien ha sido la siguiente participante de nuestro juego. ¿Tal vez una vieja amiga o simplemente la chica a la que diste plantón en el instituto? Vamos Rick, atrévete."

"Eres un bastardo."

"Lo se, pero es divertido ver tu cara de terror, por mucho que intentes negarlo, estás aterrado." El hombre colgó el teléfono al otro lado, pero Castle todavía se quedó con el aparato encendido durante unos segundos más.

Todavía podía darse la vuelta, decirle a Kate lo había ocurrido y dejar que la policía se encargara completamente de la investigación, podía actuar como cualquier persona en su circunstancia. Pero él no era como cualquier persona y no iba a dejar a ese asesino ganarle la partida.

Con toda la decisión que pudo encontrar en su interior abrió la puerta, para encontrarse, durante un momento, con una habitación completamente a oscuras. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos a acostumbrarse a la escasez de la luz, momentos en los que se quedó parado en la puerta, mientras notaba el fuerte olor que llegaba hasta él.

Después del tiempo que llevaba con Kate, ya sabía como olían los cadáveres y ya no le revolvía tanto el estómago como al principio, por eso, ahora supo, desde el primer momento, que el cazador, como había decidido denominarle, había vuelto a hacerlo. Aunque el problema era saber de quien se trataba.

La alarma de un reloj sonó con fuerza asustándole y un segundo más tarde las luces de la habitación se encendieron de golpe. No podía negar que aquel tipo lo tenía todo absolutamente controlado.

Entonces la vio, en la cama, en una postura que desde luego no era natural, seguramente sería tal y como el hombre la había asesinado. Tenía la cabeza muy cerca del suelo, mientras que el resto del cuerpo yacía en la cama, las piernas abiertas, aunque por lo que podía decir a primera vista, no parecía haber sufrido abuso sexual antes de ser asesinada. Los ojos estaban abiertos, mirándolo de una forma tan horrible, que por un momento se sintió culpable de verla a sí.

Se preguntó quien era, porque al principio, no lo supo. No la recordaba. Era joven, tal vez podía ser algo más joven que él. Podía haber sido alguna de sus compañeras de clase, alguien que no hubiera llegado con él la graduación; pero no parecía probable, pues casi todas sus compañeras habían terminado los estudios con él. Podía ser de la editorial, pero pronto desestimó esa posibilidad, porque sería demasiado repetitivo para alguien tan concienzudo como el psicópata que le perseguía.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar otra vez, pero al mirarlo vio que se trataba de un número completamente distinto.

"¿Lucy eres tu? Me tienes muy preocupado hermanita, llevas toda la noche sin dar señales de vida y dijiste que volverías a casa para dormir. Ya sabes como es esta ciudad."

"Perdona pero creo que te has equivocado."

"Lo siento tío, pero un hombre me llamó y me dijo que en este número encontraría a mi hermana, hace casi un día entero que no se nada de ella. Siento haberte molestado."

"Espera, tu hermana, ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana, Lucy? Lucy…"

"Lucy Cartwright, como yo."

Aquel apellido, Cartwright lo conocía, estaba completamente seguro y lo había conocido bien. Entonces una luz se iluminó en su cabeza. "¿Jimmy?"

"Si soy yo, pero tu quien eres y porque me dijo ese hombre que encontraría a mi hermana en este número." La voz sonaba cada vez más alterada.

"Soy Rick Castle. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Desde que acabamos la universidad no sabía nada de ti." Entonces miró a la cama. No era posible, aquel hombre no podía haber hecho algo tan horrible. Entonces la reconoció; la pequeña Lucy, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y Rick por respeto y amistad hacia su hermano, jamás había intentado nada con ella, pese a que le había parecido muy atractiva desde el principio.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba muerta y entonces más que nunca Rick se sintió culpable

"¿Y que hay de Lucy, sabes algo de ella?"

"No lo siento, no se quien te ha dicho eso, pero se ha equivocado." Ya habría tiempo para que Kate o algún miembro de su equipo le dieran la terrible noticia. "Nos vemos." Dijo lo más sereno que pudo.

Durante un segundo, Rick se preguntó si la chica que estaba muerta delante de él y que parecía echarle la culpa con sus ojos muertos, estaría casada, si tendría un novio que fuera a llorarla por siempre y si acababa de dejar huérfana a alguna pobre criatura.

Aquello tenía que acabar, un asesino no le iba a amedrentar de esa forma, estaba más decidido que nunca a pararlo, aunque le costara la vida conseguirlo.

Entonces volvió a escuchar un nuevo ruido a su espalda, aunque esta vez sonó mucho más cercana. Se dio la vuelta, pero cuando quiso ver si había alguien detrás de él, notó el fuerte y contundente golpe en la nuca.

Cayó al suelo, dolorido, escuchando un zumbido en la cabeza y con la vista nublada, puesta en la alfombra.

"Eres un tipo valiente, aunque esto me ha parecido bastante psicópata por tu parte, venir aquí sin tu equipo." Arrodillado en el suelo y sin poder pensar con claridad, Castle vio unas botas en el suelo junto a él. "¿Qué vas a hacer sin tu querida amiga Kate Beckett?"

Quería levantar la mirada y mirar a los ojos al hombre que estaba intentando arruinar su vida, pero era un tipo listo y sabía muy bien en que parte de la cabeza golpear par dejar ko pero no del todo a su oponente.

"¿Crees que ella lloraría tu muerte?" El hombre se arrodillo frente a Rick, en el mismo momento en el que las luces de la habitación se fueron de nuevo. El hombre le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara, pero lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fueron sombras. "¿Cuánto tiempo que crees que pensaría lo que podíais haber sido juntos?"

Con un nuevo golpe, Rick cayó al suelo y quedó allí tendido, mientras su agresor se levantaba. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y acabamos con esto ya?"

"Entonces ¿Dónde estaría la diversión de verte sufrir? Necesitamos una buena trama y en todo buen libro, el protagonista tiene que enfrentarse a duras pruebas antes de llegar a la batalla final. Aquí tu eres el héroe, yo el villano y tengo que ponerte a prueba para saber que eres digno. Así que disfruta mientras puedas."

Mientra caminaba por el pasillo, de vuelta del que había ido, sin encontrar a Rick, Kate escuchó un golpe secó, sacó su arma y se preparó para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Caminó unos pasos con cuidado, hasta que vio la puerta de una habitación abierta y sobresaliendo de ella dos pies.

"Oh dios mío, Castle."

Lo vio tendido en el suelo, incosciente y por lo que pudo ver, a través de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación, tenía una herida bastante importante en la cabeza. "Vamos Castle, no vas a hacerme esto."

Llamó a una ambulancia y se arrodilló junto a él, colocando la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas. Lo escuchó decir algo, murmurar algo que no fue capaz de comprender y entonces vio que abría poco a poco los ojos.

"Ha estado aquí, ha sido él, tienes que detenerle antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Alexis o para ti, no quiero que te haga daño." Kate abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, pues Castle volvió a quedar inconsciente, apoyado sobre ella, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.


	4. Chapter 4

"Papá, papá, mirad se está despertando." Fue lo primero que escucho Castle al volver en si. Se preguntó cuando tiempo había estado inconsciente y sobretodo se preguntó donde estaba en ese momento. "Papá, soy yo Alexis, ¿puedes oírme?"

"Dale un respiro, el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte y a pesar de que tiene la cabeza muy dura, lo dejó KO."

"Eres muy graciosa Beckett, lo digo de verdad."

"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Castle." La voz de Kate sonó más dulce de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Esperaba no estar tan mal como para que ella sintiera que tenía que tratarlo bien, como si se tratara de un enfermo terminal. "Espero que esto te haga darte cuenta que es mejor tener a tu espalda a una policía experimentada como yo."

"Yo preferiría tenerte delante, pero si no me queda más remedio, que estés detrás no está tan mal"

Por fin Rick abrió los ojos y se fijó en su hija. Debía haber pasado más horas de las que creía inconsciente, pero la chica parecía agotada, incluso estaba seguro que había estado llorando, aunque desde luego ella no se lo iba a decir.

También vio a su madre, sonriéndole aliviada y por último vio a Kate Beckett. Realmente le parecía una mujer muy atractiva, tal vez demasiado para lo que él estaba acostumbrado; demasiado para pedirle una cita o demasiado para decirle directamente que sentía algo especial por ella.

Pero en ese momento le daba igual. Le dolía la cabeza, pero sobretodo le dolía el orgullo por haber caído en una trampa tan burda. Sobretodo porque ya sabía que era una trampa antes de entrar en la habitación. Pero aún así lo había hecho, se había arriesgado y había fallado. Realmente su orgullo estaba muy dolido.

"Castle, ya se que seguramente no es el mejor momento para preguntarte algo así, porque necesitas descansar, pero necesito saber si recuerdas como era, si viste al hombre que te agredió."

Rick suspiró y negó con la cabeza, aunque lo hizo con un movimiento lento y apenas perceptible, porque el simple hecho de pensar en moverse, hacía que le doliera todavía más la cabeza.

"Ojalá, pero no. Tan sólo vi una sombra acercarse por detrás, sabía que era él, pero cuando quise darme cuenta me golpeó con algo duro en la cabeza." Alexis contuvo un gemido, imaginando la escena. Después de tantos meses que su padre llevaba trabajando con la policía, nunca había estado tan cerca de morir y la joven no quería volver a tener que recibir la llamada de Kate en la que le decía que su padre estaba en el hospital. "Me tuvo en el suelo, me podía haber matado. Pero no lo hizo. Para él no es más que un juego, está completamente loco y lo peor…"

Castle miró a su familia. No quería hablar del tema delante de ellas, no quería decirles que estaban en peligro porque un loco estaba obsesionado con hacerle daño. Se imaginó que ya lo habían pasado bastante mal desde que había llegado al hospital, como para asustarla más todavía.

Le hizo un gesto a Beckett, imperceptible para su madre y para Alexis, pero que la policía comprendió a la primera. "Esposito ¿Por qué no te llevas a Alexis y la señora Castle a la cafetería? Ahora que sabemos que Rick es demasiado cabezota como para dejarse vencer por cualquier malhechor, creo que las dos necesitan un descanso."

Tanto su madre como Alexis sabían que había más y que Rick no quería compartirlo con ellas. Trataron de no mostrarse asustadas ni nada parecido y siguieron al policía sin decir nada.

"Gracias, no quiero meterlas en esto más de lo que ya están."

"Lo entiendo, pero algún día tendrán que saber que un psicópata va detrás de ellas." Rick desvió la mirada. Ya había pensado en eso, ya se le había pasado por la cabeza que su Lucy, la hermana de su antiguo amigo había muerto por su culpa, era porque el círculo se estaba estrechando a marchas forzadas.

"Lo se, pero espero que para entonces hayamos atrapado al asesino."

"De eso te quería hablar." Después de unos cuantos meses trabajando juntos, Castle había conseguido conocer casi todas las miradas de su compañera. Las que decían que estaba cansada después de una dura noche de trabajao, las que decían que necesitaba tener una cita para seguir creyendo que era una mujer atractiva para los hombre y luego estaban las que se parecían a aquella con la que le estaba mirando ahora.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado y no sabes como decirme?" Castle trató de ponerse más cómodo en la cama, aunque cada movimiento era como si le estuvieran destrozando el craneo.

"Deja de psicoanalizarme de una vez. Eres un buen escritor." Castle sonrió complacido, no estaba mal quitar un poco de hierro al asunto. "Bueno no tanto, que apenas he leído tus libros."

"Eres una de mis mayores fans y seguro que tienes más de un libro firmado y alguna copia de más de otros para mantenerlos impolutos."

"Castle céntrate por favor." Él tenía razón, pero Kate no se lo iba a decir, pues subirle el ego a Rick Castle, por mucho que estuviera en el hospital, nunca era bueno. "No vas a seguir trabajando en el caso."

"¿Cómo dices? No puedes hacer eso y lo sabes. ¿Cuántos casos te he ayudado a resolver desde que trabajamos juntos?" No fue una gran idea intentar levantarse tan rápido pues todo la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. "Pero…"

"Castle, tienes que entenderlo. Ahora eres parte del caso, eres un testigo, eres una víctima potencial. En realidad lo has sido desde el principio. Sabes muy bien lo que eso significa. Tenemos que protegerte, te pondremos vigilancia, uno de nuestros hombre estará continuamente contigo."

"Pese a que me halague lo mucho que te preocupes por mi y trate de no pensar en las noches que podrías pasar en mi casa para protegerme, te vuelvo a repetir que no voy a permitir que me dejes al margen del caso."

"No te queda otra opción y lo sabes."

Los dos se miraron un momento. Los caracteres de los dos eran demasiado fuertes, ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer y mucho menos cuando los dos estaban seguros de tener la razón. Pero tan sólo uno podía ganar aquella batalla.

"No me digas que no lo va a hacer por tu hija o por tu madre." Golpe bajo, definitivamente había sido un golpe bajo, pero realmente efectivo después de todo. "Ya se que no lo harías por protegerme a mi o a los chicos, pero supongo que por tu familia…"

"No, no, no detective Beckett no está buen ser tan cruel con tus víctimas." La sonrisa no se borró del rostro de Rick, pero desde luego había hecho una mella bastante grande en el corazón. "Además, no debes subestimarte tanto, ¿crees que no me importaría si te ocurriera algo?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Castle asintió y durante un breve pero maravilloso momento creyó ver un brillo en los ojos de la detective.

"Si quieres puedo quedarme a tu lado o delante de ti, para que me tengas bien controlado todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo prometerte que me quede brazos cruzados en cuanto ese tipo vuelva a llamar. Me conoces, y sabes que no lo haré."

Eso era precisamente lo malo, que Beckett lo conocía, que sabía que decirle que no hiciera algo, era lo mismo que decirle que tenía la puerta abierta para hacerlo. Si Castle había decidido seguir adelante con el caso, a pesar de los riesgos, nada de lo que pudiera decir, podría hacerle cambia de opinión.

"Muy bien, supongo que no merece la pena intentarlo más."

"Pero si que te voy a dar la razón en algo. Mi familia necesita protección y no confío en nadie mejor que Ryan y Esposito para cuidar de ellas. Necesito que las llevéis a un lugar seguro hasta que todo esto acabe, pero sobretodo no me lo digas, o de lo contrario ese tipo se enterará."

Beckett escuchó con atención a Castle, por primera vez desde que conocía, estaba sonando realmente sincero, realmente preocupado por alguien y sobretodo temeroso de que algo malo le ocurriera a su familia. Su mirada había cambiado y mientras hablaba, no parecía la del hombre seguro de si mismo que le ayudaba a atrapar a los malos o la del escritor de éxito que firmaba libros cada semana.

Cuando Rick pensaba en lo que podía ocurrirle a su familia por culpa de un tipo obsesionado con él, su rostro se teñía de una mirada asustada y concentrada en algo que ella no sabía lo que era.

"¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?"

"Cuando se trata de Alexis o de mi madre, bueno cuando se trata de Alexis siempre hablo en serio. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo y si por un fallo mío o por un acierto de alguien que está intentando destruirme ella acaba herida, no creo que pueda superarlo."

"Muy bien, entonces creo que puedo solucionarlo, pero de momento voy a decirle a Ryan que se pase por tu casa todos los días."

No era mucho, para lo que Castle había pensado como protección, pero si Beckett creía que era lo mejor, por una vez no le iba a llegar la contraria, ella era la policía y al fin y al cabo él no era más que un escritor que inventaba historias.

"Ryan está bien."

Rick comenzó a levantarse, mucho más lentamente de lo que le gustaría, pero a la velocidad justa para no sentir ganas de vomitar y notar el suelo perfectamente quieto bajo sus pies.

"Y en cuanto a ti señor Castle, ya he hablado con tu médico y te vas a quedar aquí esta noche. Si no ocurre nada y el médico te da el alta, te irás mañana." Castle abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella hizo fuerza sobre sus hombros y le hizo quedar tendido sobre la cama, para luego taparle con la sábana. Beckett sonrió, de vez en cuando le gustaría ver algo más a menudo a su colaborador tan cooperativo como en ese momento. "Yo volveré esta noche y su recuerdas algo más, no dudes en llamarme al móvil, pero sólo si recuerdas algo más de tu agresión." Se despidió de Rick y se marchó dispuesta a seguir su investigación.

- o -

Por la noche todo el hospital se quedó en silencio, no eran ni las diez y ya habían apagado las luces. Rick no era de los que dormían diez horas de un tirón. Él trabajaba por la noche, se dejaba llevar por la inspiración y en ocasiones veía amanecer cuando todavía estaba escribiendo.

Por eso, en ese momento estaba despierto, sin ninguna gana de pensar, tratando de encontrar en su mente alguna pista sobre su propio caso.

De repente escuchó un ruido. Alguien había abierto la puerta del pasillo y caminaba hacia su habitación. Vio la sombra en el cristal de la puerta, pero no pudo identificarlo. No le hizo falta, sabía quien era y lo que quería.

La sombra se agachó, deslizó un papel doblado por debajo de la puerta y se marchó sin hacer más ruido. Rick se levantó y sin apartar la mano de la cama para no perder el equilibrio alcanzó la nota.

"_Todo un superviviente y un luchador justo como a mi me gusta. Espero que también sea un hombre de fe, porque creo que dentro de poco va a estar rogando a dios para que salve la vida de alguien cercano."_


	5. Chapter 5

Rick Castle no soñaba habitualmente, cuando se despertaba por las mañanas, había tenido una placentera noche, sin sueños o pesadillas recurrentes. Pero aquel día fue totalmente diferente. Estaba estresado por tener a un psicópata detrás de él, preocupado por la seguridad de su familia y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Estaba preocupado por Kate y su equipo, pues ahora mismo ellos también eran gente muy cercana y podían salir heridos.

Le costó dormirse en el hospital. No le gustaban aquellos lugares y afortunadamente para él apenas había tenido que ir a visitar a nadie. Pero ahora se trataba de él. Le dolía la cabeza, allí donde le había golpeado su agresor, sentía como si retumbaran dentro de su cráneo un millar de bombos y tambores al mismo tiempo; tanto que no le dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Además, la sola idea de pensar que se quedaba dormido y su agresor entraba en la habitación, ya no sólo para matarle, sino para demostrarle que podía estar cerca de él sin ningún problema; le revolvía el estómago. Podía estar en la misma planta en ese momento, podía estar revisando las salidas de emergencia para cuando tuviera terminado el trabajo y tuviera que escapar de Beckett.

"_Tal vez no pueda atraparlo, tal vez se vaya contento de haber conseguido lo que quería o a lo mejor sigue queriendo venganza por algo que no se que le he hecho y va a por Alexis. No, no me puedo dormir pase lo que pase, al menos hasta que venga Beckett, luego le contaré todo esto."_

No dejó de dar vuelta en la cama durante horas allí sólo, pues no era una persona que supiera estarse quieto en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo y menos cuando sabía que si investigaba, daría con alguna pista en el caso.

"Vamos señor Castle tiene que descansar." Le dijo una de las enfermeras al entrar en la habitación para comprobar que todo está bien. "Tenga tómese esta pastilla, ya verá como le ayuda a dormir mucho mejor."

"No gracias." Dijo él con su mejor sonrisa a la que la enfermera contestó con otra absolutamente encantadora, mientras le seguía mostrando la pastilla en la mano junto con el vaso de agua. "Gracias de verdad, pero preferiría mantenerme despierto hasta que llegue la detective Beckett."

"De acuerdo como quiera, lo quería que tuviera un sueño placentero antes del final." La enfermera se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero el grito de Rick la detuvo en seco.

"¿Cómo ha dicho?" Se incorporó con rapidez, aunque en seguida comprobó que no debería haberlo hecho, pues todavía le dolía la cabeza demasiado como para notar que le estaba dando vueltas todo.

"Lo siento señor Castle, no pretendía asustarle, tan sólo quería decir que mañana le darán el alta y si duerme de un tirón hasta que se haga de día, el tiempo se le pasará más rápido."

"Oh, claro, lo siento pero estoy bastante estresado últimamente."

"Claro no se preocupe, usted descanse y en cuando vea aparecer a la detective Beckett se lo diré para su tranquilidad. Cuando llegue no le podrá pasar nada malo." Antes de verla desaparecer por el pasillo, Rick hubiera jurado ver una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, una mezcla de malicia y de saber algo más que él. Pero no tuvo tiempo para comprobarlo.

"_Vale, ahora es cuando me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo ir viendo a todo el mundo como si fuera un psicópata que viene a por mi y también debería dejar de hablar conmigo mismo, porque al final lo voy a hacer en voz alta y eso es lo último que me faltaba."_

Decidió que era el momento de repasar lo que había sido su vida en los últimos días y comprobar si podía encontrar algo en su memoria que le ayudara a descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que aquella última semana había sido una de las más aburridas de los últimos meses.

Beckett no había tenido ningún caso interesante y las ideas para su nuevo libro habían sido más bien escasas. No había conocido a nadie que mereciera la pena ser reseñado y en cuanto a citas, sus opciones habían sido bastante ridículas. Tal vez estuviera perdiendo facultades.

"_A lo mejor viene de más lejos. Entonces tendría que pensar en algún antiguo resentimiento. Tal vez alguien del instituto o la universidad… nadie de esos tiempos me odia, al menos que yo sepa. ¿Un viejo editor? No, Martin murió y mi ex" _Se detuvo a pensar en ello un momento. _"No, está un poco mal de la cabeza pero no lo suficiente como para contratar a nadie para que venga contra mi."_

"Vale estoy perdido."

"Vamos Castle, no te des todavía por muerto, todavía podemos encontrar al tipo que va detrás de ti."

Al levantar la vista, Rick se encontró con la mirada coqueta y la sonrisa de Beckett. Llevaba el bloc de notas en la mano junto al teléfono, como no podía ser menos había estado investigando todo el día.

"_Esa es mi chica."_

"Digo que estoy perdido porque por mucho que lo pienso no consigo dar con alguien que odie lo bastante como para querer acabar conmigo." Rick suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama después de haber llenado de garabatos y frases sin sentido varias hojas de un cuaderno. "No se, esto es muy raro, conozco a gente que me querrían hacer daño, pero no creo que pudieran llegar tan lejos."

"¿Has pensado que tal vez sea alguien a quien tu no conoces personalmente, pero que ha estado estudiándote a conciencia?" La sonrisa en la expresión de Beckett, le hizo sonreír, tanto porque le gustaba esa mirada, como porque estaba seguro que ella había encontrado algo que les ayudaría en el caso.

"Vamos pequeña suéltalo, se que te mueres por decirlo."

Kate fue hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Castle, sin dejar de mirarle, como si esperara que él le leyera lo que quería decirle en los ojos. Sin decir nada le entregó un papel perfectamente doblado.

"¿Qué es?"

"Algo que tal vez te interese y te aclare un poco las ideas."

Rick lo empezó a leer casi con desesperación y un momento más tarde, levantó la mirada hacia ella. "Kate Beckett, ¿has estado espiando toda mi vida? Creo que voy a ruborizarme porque te tomes tan en serio este caso."

"Claro que me lo tomo en serio, ¿Qué te creías? Estamos hablando de ti, Rick… Castle quiero decir. El niño mimado de mi comisaría. Si te pasara algo, mi jefe me mataría."

"Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías porque me tenías aprecio e incluso te gustaba, al menos un poquito."

"Calla y lee." Kate desvió la mirada, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Castle la viera ruborizarse y menos por algo que acababa de decir él.

"Así que hay dos autores en mi editorial que fueron despedidos cuando empecé a convertirme en un superventas. Supongo que cualquiera de los dos estarían dispuestos a vengarse de mi por haber arruinado sus carreras."

"No exactamente, uno de ellos ni siquiera vive en los Estados Unidos, se casó con una francesa y ahora viven en Paris. Yo más me preocuparía por el otro, Robert Taylor. Hace tiempo que ninguna editorial sabe de él, su ex no ha tenido noticias suyas. Está missing."

"¿Incluso para ti?"

"Si y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Esposito ha estado buscándolo y a simple vista no está en ninguna parte."

"Suena como si tuviera algo que esconder después de todo." Castle se incorporó en la cama, después de tantas horas tumbado, ya estaba cansado de esa cama. "Ven échame una mano para levantarme."

"No deberías." Empezó a decir ella, pero al ver que cualquier cosa que dijera no le iba a convencer para permanecer en la cama, decidió que era mejor ayudarle, antes que verle caer al suelo. "Espero que esto no salga de esta habitación, si me entero que Ryan o Esposito se enteran de esto, te mataré yo misma."

Castle sonrió abiertamente al ver que ella extendía las manos hacia él. Le recordaba a una madre enseñando a su hijo a caminar. Por mucho que intentaba parecer dura en la mirada, sus ojos demostraban un profundo cariño, aunque tal vez podía ser que simplemente le preocupaba que le ocurriera algo. Al menos le caía bien.

Afortunadamente para él, Kate no era menuda como la mayoría de las mujeres de su vida y aunque con cierta dificultad consiguió que Rick mantuviera el equilibrio, pese al profundo mareo que sentía en su cabeza.

"¿Tienes mi móvil por ahí? Quiero llamar a Alexis y a mi madre para asegurarme que está todo bien."

"¿Tu móvil? No, imagino que estará en tu chaqueta. Espera voy a mirarlo."

Kate dio un paso, alejándose de Castle. "Espera, no te vayas." Pero él la sujetó con fuerza y se recostó levemente sobre ella. Sin saber porque no podía controlar las piernas. "Después muchos libros con diferentes formas de asesinar a la gente o con suerte dejarla KO, creo que alguien me ha envenenado."

"¿Cómo, que estás diciendo?" Rick cogió con fuerza el brazo de Kate, tanto que casi le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella no se quejó, le gustaba poder ayudarle, aunque él no fuera pedirle ayuda nunca. "Castle, vamos sientate."

Tiró de él hasta la cama, aunque al ver su mirada perdida en el suelo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba del todo consciente. Lo sentó y cogió su cara que concentrara toda su atención ella.

"Castle, ahora vas a escucharme. No vas a dormirte, vas a escucharme y voy a buscar a un médico y te darán algo para reducir los efectos de lo que quiera que te hayan dado."

"No me dejes, por favor." Un médico pasó por el pasillo y ella echó a correr hasta la puerta, pero al salir no había nadie, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. "Kate." Era la primera vez que le llamaba así, definitivamente Castle no estaba bien.

Un ruido en la sala de enfrente, lo que hizo que Beckett sacara el arma. Tal vez el agresor de Castle no estaba tan cerca como ella había pensando. No le gustaban las sorpresas y mucho menos cuando un amigo estaba en problemas.

Se metió de nuevo en la habitación, se pegó a la pared y miró a Castle, en pocos segundos se había puesto pálido de repente y parecía a punto de vomitar. No había escuchado el ruido, porque apenas era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y lo único que era capaz de pensar, era que si el psicópata era capaz de hacerle algo así a él, que no le haría a Alexis.

"Está en esa habitación, voy a ir a por él y a terminar con todo esto. No te preocupes, vuelvo en seguida." Kate creyó escuchar a Castle llamándole pero, tal y como había dicho, era el momento de evitar que más gente muriera y que Castle ya no estuviera peligro.

Con decisión salio del cuarto y con una patada abrió el otro. "Alto policía." Una enfermera gritó y se escondió tras un médico. Obviamente lo que estaban haciendo no era acosar a Castle. "Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado.

De repente, en la habitación e incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, Castle se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo donde se quedó sentado. "Kate, Kate…" Una sombra apareció en la puerta, pero con la vista nublada por lo que fuera que le hubieran dado, no era capaz de saber quien estaba allí. Tan sólo estaba seguro que estaba sólo, que Kate había dejado la habitación y que estaba totalmente desvalido, si se trataba de su acosador, entonces sería el mejor momento para matarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién eres?" Dijo Castle tratando de no sonar demasiado asustado. Aún así no podía evitarlo, cuando estaba seguro que la persona que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible y que trataba de matarlo, estaba en la misma habitación. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Habla maldita sea!"

Apenas podía ver a causa del veneno que le habían dado y de lo que estaba casi seguro era de que no iba a matarle, que se trataba de algún tipo de droga muy fuerte, que le había paralizado, que no le permitía ver u oír con normalidad.

Además, Beckett no estaba en la habitación. ¿Por qué no estaba con él? ¿Por qué cuando más la necesitaba para que le salvara la vida no estaba con él? Sin embargo, Rick sabía que no era sólo eso, que no necesitaba a Kate Beckett cerca para que le salvara la vida, sino que había algo más; una sensación muy parecida a no volver a ver a Alexis o a su madre nunca más a morir y dejar solas a las personas que más quería.

¿Significaba eso que quería a Beckett? NO era posible, no tenían ese tipo de relación, ni siquiera pensaba en ella como una mujer atractiva con la que le encantaría pasar una noche a solas. Se sintió afortunado por estar pensando aquello, por no decirlo en voz alta, o de lo contrario todo el mundo sabría que estaba mintiendo, porque si que sentía algo por la musa que había inspirado a la protagonista de su último libro.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" La otra persona seguía parada en mitad de la puerta como si de un fantasma se tratara, quieto, mirándole impasible. Le recordaba a un león observando a su presa antes de lanzarse a por él, buscando el momento apropiado, cuando la pobre gacela está más despistada, cuando se siente tranquila o cuando sabe, como le ocurría al propio Rick, que no podía correr mucho más lejos para huir de su depredador.

"Vamos, tranquilo Rick. No me gusta que las cosas pasen tan rápido, me gusta el juego del ratón y el gato." Por fin el desconocido dio el primer paso en el interior de la habitación y Rick con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, trató de deslizarse por el suelo hasta dar con la pared.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto si vas a matarte?"

"Tienes razón en una cosa Rick. Voy matarte." Lo tenía tan cerca que si entornaba un poco los ojos, podría llegar a ver su rostro y saber si era el Robert Taylor, tal y como había predicho Beckett.

El hombre se agachó, colocándose a la misma altura de Rick, pero estaba entre sombras. Rick se dio cuenta que su agresor lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado, tenía que haberle estado observando, había tomado notas y había esperado el momento adecuado para acercarse a él.

"¿Cómo le hayas hecho algo a Kate?" Rick no estaba muy seguro porque había dicho eso. sabía muy bien que Beckett podía defenderse por si sola de cualquier problema, por eso era una de las mejore policías que hubiera visto en su vida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía más preocupado por ella que por si mismo. Tal vez porque esperaba que aquel tipo lo matara pronto, pero no se sentía bien por no saber donde estaba su amiga. Tal vez la tenía retenida. Tal vez la había encerrado en algún cuarto para que no se interpusiera en sus planes o tal vez. Prefirió no pensar en la peor de las posibilidades, al menos no en ese momento.

"La detective Beckett está muy bien, aunque," Una sonrisa despiada se dibujó en el rostro que Rick intuía entre sombras. "Aunque tal vez esté buscando a su sospechoso al cual ha visto un médico del hospital en la otra punta del edificio."

"Lo tenías todo calculado verdad." Rick se preguntó cuando tiempo le dudarían los efectos de la droga, si podría seguir entreteniendo al hombre hasta sentirse con fuerzas de enfrentarse con él y salir con vida de allí, o al menos poder verle la cara y hacer un retrato robot si le dejaba allí.

"Te noto nervioso, Rick." El hombre puso una mano sobre le hombro de Castle. "Estás muy tenso. Supongo que saber quien te va a matar no pone la so cosas fáciles. Pero te voy a dar una buena alegría hoy." Se acercó a su oído. "Hoy un vas a morir y creo que mañana tampoco. Tan sólo quería que tuvieras presente que estoy muy cerca de ti y sobretodo estoy muy cerca de tu pequeña Alexis. Tu hija es una muchacha encantadora por cierto. Sería una pena que le ocurriera una desgracia por un descuido."

"¡No te acerques a mi familia! ¿Cómo le pongas una mano encima…" Castle se incorporó y lanzó un golpe al aire, allí a donde creía que estaba el otro hombre, pero sus reflejos no eran los correctos, por los que su agresor no tuvo problemas en esquivarle.

Tonó la presión en el cuello, allí donde le estaba clavando los dedos el hombre. Estaba dejando de respirar por lo mucho que apretaba y pensó que por fin había llegado el momento. Se sintió ligeramente aliviado, pues creía que si aquel depravado se contentaba con matarle a él, tal vez dejaría en paz por fin a su familia y con el tiempo, Alexis podría tener una vida feliz.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme Castle? Si crees que tus amenazas me infunden algún miedo, estás muy equivocado." Apretó un poco más. "Míranos, he llegado aquí sin apenas esfuerzo, he engañado a tu querida detective Beckett y ahora mismo podría matarte y nadie se enteraría, por no hablar de haberte drogado. Hago lo que quiero y tu, cegado e inmovilizado, tan sólo puedes hacer amenazas vacías."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" Dijo sin apenas poder respirar ya.

"Creía que ha estas alturas ya lo sabrías. Quiero destruirte. No quiero tan sólo matarte, eso sería demasiado fácil y me gustan los retos. Quiero que veas como tu vida se cae a pedazos gracias a mi y cuando me pidas clemencia, cuando seas tu el que me pidas que te mate, entonces todo esto acabará."

"¿Por qué?" Castle se dio cuenta que estaba alargando las palabras más de la cuenta, que apenas era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y que dentro de poco perdería definitivamente la conciencia.

"¿Por qué? ¿Y tu me preguntas por qué? Pensaba que eras mucho más listo que eso." La voz del otro hombre sonaba muy lejana, como si estuviera escuchándola a través de una radio mal sintonizada.

Cada vez se alejaba más, cada vez le costaba más concentrarse en las palabras del otro hombre y cada vez estaba más seguro que no despertaría de aquel sueño en el que estaba cayendo sin remedio.

- o -

"Castle, ¡Castle!" Kate zarandeó levemente el cuerpo de Rick, mientras el médico le pedía que le permitiera comprobar que estaba bien. "Vamos Castle, no puedes hacerme esto."

Rick murmuró algo mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Miró un momento a Kate, tratando de enfocar el rostro de su amiga, que poco a poco comenzó a fijarse en su mente. Luego se volvió hacia el doctor, temiendo por un momento que se tratara del mismo tipo que le había atacado.

"Dios, mi cabeza. Me va a estallar." Una fuerte luz estuvo a punto de cegarlo por completo. Pero se dio cuenta que pertenecía al doctor, para ver como reaccionaban sus pupilas. "Beckett, ha estado aquí."

"Lo supuse cuando te encontré tirado en el suelo, me has dado un buen susto, pensé que…" Aunque no podía verla todavía del todo bien, estaba seguro que se había ruborizado y que no había terminado aquella frase por miedo a lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

"Estabas preocupada por mi." Kate quería decirle que no podía tomarse aquello con tanta frivolidad, pero no podía negar que escuchar el tono habitual de Castle, le hacía sentir mucho más tranquila.

"Si lo estaba." Entre el médico y ella consiguieron ayudar a Rick a subir al a cama y acostarse. "Pero espero que hayas podido ver algo de tu agresor, alguna pista que nos sirva de ayuda para pillarle."

Todavía algo confuso por las drogas, no escuchó muy bien las palabras del médico sobre su estado; pero al ver la expresión tranquila de Kate, supuso que todo estaba bien.

Ahora que estaban solos, la expresión del rostro de Rick, cambió por completo y por mucho que trataba de parecer tranquilo y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo cierto era que el miedo se había apoderado de él y recordar como había hablado de Alexis y lo que pretendía hacer con ella, le hacía ponerse todavía más nervioso.

"No le vi. Estaba entre sombras y no se lo que me dio…"

"Es una de las nuevas drogas del mercado. Te deja paralizado nada mas tomarla y hace que olvides cosas que vives durante ese rato. Eres casi como un muñeco en manos de quien te da la droga. No es la primera vez que la usan para robar y dejar tiradas a sus víctimas."

"No recuerdo mucho, pero se que, ese tío me conoce y creo que me vigila. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que me dijo, excepto que… Alexis, la tiene controlada y temo que sea su siguiente objetivo."

Rick trató de incorporarse, pero con rápido movimiento, Kate hizo que cayera de nuevo sobre la cama. "¿Se puede saber que haces? Has estado muy cerca de morir, si ese tpo no te ha matado ha sido por que no ha querido y ahora pretendes ir detrás de él. Es muy heróico por tu parte Castle, pero te puedo asegurar que no sería más que un suicidio."

"Se trata de mi hija, ahora mismo puede ir de camino a buscarla." Volvió a intentar levantarse, pero de nuevo las manos de Kate le detuvieron con firmeza. "Vamos tienes que entenderlo, no puedo quedarme aquí durmiendo mientras mi hija está en peligro."

Kate suspiró con fuerza. Comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Castle, pues al fin y al cabo cuando su madre había muerto, estaba segura que podría haber hecho algo más por ella, que podría haberla salvado.

"Te entiendo muy bien pero no voy a dejar que te suicides así como así."

"¡Beckett!"

Era la primera vez que Rick le gritaba, la primera que perdía todo su sentido del humor y que la miraba con aquella rabia en los ojos. Podía hacer todo lo que le pidiera Kate, pero nunca si con ello peligraba la vida de su hija.

Los dos se miraron durante un largo momento. Ambos sabían lo que había en los ojos del otro. Castle sentía rabia, miedo y desesperación, se sentía incapaz de hacer nada y atado a una cama por la mujer que tenía delante.

Por su parte Kate quería decirle a Rick que no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo, que le apreciaba demasiado como par permitirlo, que pese a lo que decía normalmente, le gustaba estar con él, trabajar juntos y saber que hacían un buen trabajo como equipo.

Además, sabía que empezaba a apreciarlo de otra forma, una más especial que si fuera un simple compañero o un bueno amigo. Había algo más, algo que trataba de ocultar; pero algo tan fuerte que sentía que una parte de su corazón se había desgarrado al pensar que podía estar muerto al encontrarlo en el suelo. Sin embargo, no lo dijo.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta tienes a todo mi equipo protegiendo a tu familia, tratando de averiguar lo antes posible quien intenta de hacerte daño y salvaros a vosotros. Tu hija y tu madre está en lugar seguro donde no las puede tocar y tu, tu deberías descansar para no preocuparlas, porque por si no te has dado cuenta voy a ser yo la que les diga lo que te ha pasado hoy."

"No se lo digas." Saltó Rick

"¿Quieres que mienta a tu madre y a tu hija?"

"No puedo asustarlas más."

"Ya están aterradas porque pueda ocurrirte algo y tarde o temprano se enterarán de lo de hoy. No creo que Alexis quiera enterarse dentro de cinco meses que su padre ha estado a punto de morir hoy."

"Muy buen tu ganas, pero nada de traearlas. Diles que estoy bien y que en un par de días…" Miró a Beckett. "Cuando el médico me de el alta estaré con ellas."

Kate le acarició la mejilla. "¿Ves como cuando quieres eres todo un encanto?" Rick murmuró algo que ella no pudo llegar a entender pero no le importó. "Bueno voy a marcharse pero Esposito estará ahí fuera por si a ese tipo se le ocurre volver."

"No volverá, no es tan estúpido."

"Entonces mejor."

Sin que Rick se lo esperara, Kate se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La miró sorprendido y sonrió de una forma algo tonta que Beckett no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, pero que le pareció totalmente encantadora.

"¿Y eso?"

"Porque hoy has sido todo valiente."

"¿Qué me darás si me disparan?"

Beckett no contestó y salió de la habitación, sin embargo Rick empezaba a saber cual sería su recompensa por salvarle la vida o simplemente por seguir a su lado. Él también lo había sentido, esa vibración cuando le había besado, esa sensación de que era más que un simple beso. Eso le gustaba y al menos le dio algo bueno en lo que pensar mientras se quedaba dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Voy a por ella, Rick, voy a por Alexis y tu no vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo. No has podido evitar que matara a los otros, ¿Qué vas a hacer para evitar que la mate también a ella?"_

_Rick se dio la vuelta, miró a su alrededor, pero allí no había nadie, la voz no venía de ningún lado. Tan sólo había una sombra al fondo, alguien que le observaba, que esperaba a que se despistara para lanzarse contra él._

"_Alexis será mía, la mataré y cuando tengas el cuerpo sin vida de tu hija entre los brazos, iré a por ti. Voy a mataros a todos, Rick, voy a mataros a todos."_

Castle se despertó gritando. Quedó sentado en la cama, empapado por el sudor y respirando entrecortadamente. Miró una vez más a su alrededor, pero todo había cambiado, conocía aquella habitación, pues era la suya, pero ahora estaba completamente sólo.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y estuvo a punto de gritar. Entonces vio a Alexis allí, la expresión pálida y un bate de baseball de su padre bien sujeto en las manos. Rick se echó a reír al verla, pues el bate casi abultaba más que su propia hija, pero parecía tan decidida a golpear al que tratara de hacerle daño a su padre, que incluso él temió que pudiera darle a él por equivocación.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Tranquila, no hay nadie, tan sólo he tenido una pesadilla."

Rick alargó la mano para que Alexis se acercara a él. Durante unos segundos la chica dudó, miró a toda la habitación y luego bajó definitivamente el bate, sin llegar a soltarlo del todo.

"¿Otra pesadilla papá?"

"¿Cómo que otra?"

Alexis se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas, sin dejar de mirar a su padre. La expresión del rostro de la chica, parecía como si se hubiera convertido en la madre de Rick, comprensiva y preocupada al mismo tiempo, sin tener seguro como iba a decirle aquello.

"Ya has gritado dos veces esta noche. Aunque la primera no te has despertado. Decías algo así, como no vas a llevártela a ella o algo así, la verdad es que no he querido desertarte. Pero ahora ha sido mucho peor."

Rick acarició la mejilla de su hija y la abrazó con cariño. No podía tener una hija mejor que Alexis, más comprensiva y perfecta, casi una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo una muchacha que se preocupaba por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su padre.

"¿Cuándo se acabará esto?"

"Pronto, te prometo que acabaremos pronto, Kate y su equipo pillarán al tipo y todo volverá a la normalidad. En unos pocos días estaremos de vuelta en casa como si nada. Ya lo verás."

"Me gusta el piso de Ryan, pero no se, preferiría estar en casa, con mis cosas."

"Lo se, aquí no me puedo concentrar para escribir, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer."

El problema no era el apartamento, el problema estaba en su cabeza, que no dejaba de imaginarse como podía atacarle su agresor, poco incluso cuando su madre y su hija tenían protección, como podía llegar hasta a ellas y lastimarles. Cada vez que sonaba su móvil se imaginaba que llamaba alguien para decirle que algo terrible les había pasado y otra veces, pensaba que se trataba del hombre que intentaba matarle.

No podía pensar en nada más, ni los libros, ni los casos de Beckett, nada tenía sentido ya para Castle, además de lo cerca que había estado de morir y el peligro que les estaba causando a sus seres queridos.

- o -

Al salir del hospital dijo que se iría a casa, que si el hombre intentaba hacerle algo, al menos allí no pondría a nadie en peligro y Beckett podría tenerlo más vigilado.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso papá. Estamos juntos en esto y no voy a dejar que te vayas a casa solo. Si quieres ir, por mi bien, pero iremos juntos. Ahora el lugar más seguro es el apartamento de Ryan."

"Ya has vito lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo, cariño." Alexis lo miró con dureza, obviamente no había nada con lo que fuera a ser capaz de convencerle. "Además Ryan…"

"No, no Castle, no me uses de excusa, mi piso está bien, tengo habitaciones de sobra y ahora que no tengo novia todavía mejor. Puedes quedarte con mi dormitorio si quieres, pero no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada por no quedarte conmigo."

"Así que ahora voy a tener guardaespaldas. Me siento como Withney Houston."

Pero en realidad se sentía mal. Mal por molestar a Ryan, mal por poner en peligro a su hija y a su madre, mal por lo preocupados que estaban todos y mal por saber que había un tipo que quería hacerle daño porque le había hecho en el pasado, porque por su culpa se había arruinado su carrera.

- o -

Se preguntó si le había hecho a mucha gente más, si con su forma de comportarse, incluso con las mujeres con las que había estado, sin preocuparse que ellas estuvieran realmente enamoradas de él, podría haberles roto el corazón y haberles hecho daño.

"Si toda la gente que está resentida contra mi, quisiera hacerme daño, creo que no dudaría ni dos días con vida." Dijo cuando se había quedado a solas con Kate. Desde que conocía mejor a la detective Beckett, cada día que pasaba a su lado, se sentía más seguro de ser sincero y de contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

En ocasiones no usaba el humor para esconderse, a veces como le pasó entonces, al salir del hospital, necesitaba mostrarse tal cual era, sin miedo a ser juzgado, porque ella había aprendido a no juzgarle, simplemente le escuchaba y en ocasiones, las menos, hasta llegaba a comprenderle.

"No digas eso. Al fin y al cabo has hecho muy feliz a mucha gente con tus libros. Eso también tiene que valer algo." Rick sonrió al ver como Kate rehusaba a hablar de si misma.

"¿Eso vale también por ti? ¿Te he hecho feliz con mis libros?"

"No hace falta hilar tan fino. Me parecen una buena forma de pasar el rato, no voy a decir que vayas a ganar el premio Nobel pero no están tan mal." Beckett apartó la mirada de Castle para que él no viera lo incómoda que estaba al mentir de aquella forma.

"¿Entonces te gustan mis libros?"

"¿Por qué no aprovechas a descansar un poco antes de tomarte declaración sobre lo que pasó en el hospital?"

- o -

Castle suspiró. Estaba agotado, a pesar de llevar casi todo el día durmiendo. El médico le había dicho que no se levantara de la cama, al menos en un día hasta que todo el veneno que le habían administrado se diluyera por completo en su sangre y aunque eso le aburría hizo caso.

Pero aún estaba hecho polvo, el no dormir y tener demasiadas pesadillas seguidas, no le estaban dejando descansar. Además estaba tenso, con la mente puesta en que en cualquier momento podrían atacarle.

Alexis sonrió y sin decir nada se acomodó en la cama junto a su padre.

"Cariño ¿qué haces?"

La chica se metió bajo la ropa de cama. "Esta noche duermo contigo para que te sientas mejor, más protegido." Castle le revolvió un poco la melena pelirroja a ella y sonrió.

"Gracias, pero no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sólo."

"Pues tal y como estabas gritando cuando me he despertado nadie lo diría. Además cuando era pequeña y tenía alguna pesadilla tu hacías lo mismo. Venías a mi cama te tumbabas a mi lado y te quedabas conmigo durante la noche para tranquilizarme. Supongo que ahora es mi momento de devolverte todas las noches que te quedaste en vela por mi."

"Alexis…"

"No hay más que hablar, además mañana es domingo no tengo clase, así que puedo quedarme despierta toda la noche y si quieres te puedo contar un cuento. A mi siempre me gustó el de el lobo y la luna, creo que me lo contabas todas las noches.

"Si, te lo sabías de memoria y aun así nunca te importaba que te lo repitiera una y otra vez." Mientras hablaba, Alexis se acomodó junto a él y cogió el brazo de su padre para que lo pusiera sobre ella.

Rick la miró sorprendido. "¿Cuándo te has convertido en una mujer tan adulta?" Le besó en la cabeza y se tumbó a su lado.

"Teniendo en cuenta que vivo con la abuela y contigo, alguien tiene que ser el adulto en esta familia de vez en cuando." Se acurrucó más, buscando la forma más cómoda para pasar la noche si su padre volvía a tener alguna pesadilla. "Aún así no me arrepiento de tener un padre como tu, no podría pedir a nadie mejor para el puesto."

"Ni yo podría esperar tener una hija mejor que tu."

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Alexis mirando a su padre y este con la vista puesta en ella. Alexis comenzó a canturrear una de las canciones de cuna que sus padres le cantaban cuando era pequeña y de la misma forma que ella caía poco a poco en un profundo sueño, su padre cerró los ojos, comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente y por fin se quedó completamente quieto y profundamente dormido.

Alexis, por mucho que lo pareciera cuando hablaba con su padre, no estaba tranquila ni mucho menos, no cuando ya habían sido dos, las veces que su padre había estado a punto de morir, dos en las que había tenido escuchar a Beckett decirle que le había fallado a su padre y que nunca tendría que haberle pedido que le ayudara en los casos.

En ocasiones, Alexis deseaba que su padre fuera precisamente eso, simplemente su padre y nada más, un tipo corriente al que nadie conocía, al que nadie idolatraba, pero que tampoco nadie trataba de matar por celos o por despecho.

Pero aún así le quería tanto que nunca se lo diría, que nunca diría que estaba aterrada por la idea de perderlo, que no podía vivir sin él y que no sabía como lograría sobreponerse si algún día lo perdía.

Por eso, tan sólo se quedó ahí protegiéndole de la mejor forma que sabía, no hablándole del miedo que sentía, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo de padre si no decía que necesitaba alguien que la protegiera a ella. Porque nunca lo iba a abandonar, pasara lo que pasara y por mucho que fuera el peligro, Alexis jamás dejaría a su padre tirado en la estacada.


	8. Chapter 8

Al acostarse aquella noche, Rick se preguntó por primera vez en su vida, si la muerte, bajo la apariencia de su acosador, venía a buscarle por fin. También se preguntó si estaría con vida al anochecer del día siguiente o si por el contrario, alguien como Beckett tendría que decirle a su hija a su madre, que había muerto.

Nunca había pensado como se tomaría la gente su muerte, como reaccionaría Alexis ante la pérdida de su padre o como se tomaría su madre haber perdido a su único hijo. Tal vez les costara, pero seguramente terminarían por aceptarlo y al fin y al cabo si así ese psicópata les dejaría en paz. Tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.

Sin embargo, no era sólo eso. Por su culpa otra gente había salido herida, amigos, incluso gente a la que no conocía apenas como el primer asesinado. Pero, si también amigos suyos habían resultado heridos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió culpable por lo sucedido.

Se despertó algo más tarde de las nueve de la mañana. Alexis ya no estaba en la cama a su lado, obviamente se había ido al colegio, pero él no se había enterado. No había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, por lo que estaba cansado. Tampoco estaba su madre en casa.

"_Perfecto, nadie que me moleste, nadie que me diga que todo va a salir bien y nadie a quien mirar y pensar que lo está pasando mal por mi culpa." _Pensó para si mismo. Necesitaba precisamente eso, estar sólo, tener tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, para encontrar alguna forma de acabarlo antes de que alguien más saliera herido, pero lo que no sabía es que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Cogió una taza de café, bien cargada, lo suficiente para despertarle por completo y ya de paso tratar de quitarle el dolor de cabeza. Si hubiera podido quitarse de la cabeza aquellas visiones del tipo del hospital que no le servían para nada, pues no le ayudaban a saber quien era exactamente el hombre que le había agredido, ni siquiera para darle el más mínimo detalle sobre él; al menos entonces podría pensar con tranquilidad.

El teléfono sonó y Castle se sobresaltó, pensando que de nuevo era su acosador, que de nuevo volvía a intentar intimidarle, a decirle que se estaba acercando… Pero ya le daba igual, si quería ir a por él, tal vez no opusiera resistencia.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo por fin, sin muchas ganas en el tono de su voz.

"Castle, soy Beckett, se que te dije que no salieras de casa, pero creo que deberías venir al hospital." Rick se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en la voz de su amiga, que había algo que no cuadraba, tristeza, cansancio y tal vez impotencia, no estaba del todo seguro que era.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alexis está bien? ¿Es mi madre? ¿Tu estás bien?" Lo dijo tan rápido que Kate no tuvo tiempo de contestar a ninguna de las preguntas antes de que terminara de hablar.

"Todas estamos bien Castle, tranquilo. No, es…" Los segundos que Beckett tardó en decir el nombre de la persona que estaba en el hospital, fueron los más largos de la vida de Castle, que sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba, el corazón le latía a mayor velocidad "Es Ryan."

"¿Ryan? ¿pero que demonios ha pasado?"

"Preferiría no tener que decírtelo por teléfono, voy a buscarte a casa y te lo cuento de camino."

Era imposible que no se sintiera culpable por aquello, aunque no supiera lo que era, aunque hubiera sido cualquier otro motivo que no estaba relacionado con él, Castle sentía que era culpa suya.

"Bien, pero dime una caso, ¿ha sido él?"

"Castle."

"Beckett, por favor, no te he pedido nunca nada y sabes que esto no está siendo fácil para mi, así que por favor, dime si ha sido el mismo tipo que trata de acabar conmigo."

Hubo un corto silencio al otro lado del teléfono hasta que Beckett contestó, pero para entonces, Castle ya conocía la respuesta perfectamente. "Si ha sido él, pero deja que te lo cuente todo cuando nos veamos. No te muevas de allí, voy a buscarte ahora mismo."

Castle dejo el teléfono sobre la encimera y se quedo quieto, con la mirada perdida en la nada, con los pensamientos corriendo tan rápido por su mente que no era capaz de atenderlos a todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si se entregaba a aquel bastardo? ¿Y si dejaba que lo matara sin más para que sus amigos y su familia dejara de sufrir de una vez? Tal vez entonces la venganza que quería su enemigo terminara por fin y el resto del mundo pudiera vivir tranquilo.

El tiempo pasó, de una forma tan rápida, que cuando Rick quiso darse cuenta, Beckett ya estaba allí, llamando a su puerta, mientras él todavía seguía sentado en aquella banqueta con la taza de café, frío y sin haberlo casi probado entre las manos.

"Castle soy yo."

Rick abrió la puerta un momento más tarde. Kate no tuvo que preguntar nada para saber que Castle estaba destrozado. Parecía no haber dormido en vario días y para su sorpresa no mostró su mejor sonrisa al verla aparecer en su apartamento.

"¿Cómo estás?" Castle negó con la cabeza en silencio y bajo la mirada al suelo, pues ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a los ojos. "No es tu culpa y lo sabes. Si todos los locos de esta ciudad, todos los que nos amenazan y luego hacen daño a otras personas, tuvieramos que tomarlo como algo personal…"

"Pero esto es algo personal. Ese tío se volvió loco porque lo despidieron por mi culpa, porque yo empecé a vender libros."

"¿Y que podías hacer, no demostrar todo lo que sabías hacer, no escribir libros y dejar que él vendiera lo que fuera que hacía? Además, quien sabe lo que escribía ese tipo, tu eres bueno y él no ha conseguido ser nadie después. Creo que eso dice algo."

En otras circunstancias, Castle estaría encantado de preguntarle si realmente pensaba que era tan bueno, pero no estaba de humor para eso, no cuando no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ryan en el hospital y no saber ni siquiera como se encontraba su amigo.

"Ryan está bien, bueno, teniendo cuenta las circunstancias."

"¿Y cuales son las circunstancias?" Castle, tragó saliva, no sabía si estaba preparado para escucharlo.

"Ryan conducía, Esposito iba con él, pero el golpe llegó por el lado del conductor. Fue otro vehículo, aunque este se marchó, Esposito no pudo ver nada, ni la matrícula, ni el modelo, dice que todo fue muy rápido. Con Ryan todavía no hemos podido hablar, está inconsciente, pero el médico asegura que se pondrá bien. Tiene un buen golpe en la cabeza y varias costillas fracturadas, pero por lo demás todo está bien."

"¿Y como sabéis que fue?"

"Llamó a Esposito nada más largarse. Tengo que reconocer que es muy bueno, sabe muy bien lo que hace y nos lo va a poner fácil. Pero lo haremos, todo va a salir bien."

"Todo va a salir…" Repitió Castle en voz baja.

"Castle, confía en mi, después de todo este tiempo deberías saber que si digo que voy a coger a alguien lo voy a hacer y sobretodo si ataca a mi gente y mis amigos."

"Vaya, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mi."

Beckett sonrió con picardía, lo cual también hizo sonreír a Castle. "Me refería a Alexis, estoy segura que tu sabes cuidarte por ti sólo, además con que seas tu mismo con tu acosador, seguro que sale corriendo."

"¿Te arriesgarías por Alexis? Vaya, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mi."

"He dicho por tu familia."

Los dos sonrieron, por un momento, el agobio de los últimos días había desaparecido. Beckett es lo que tenía, conseguía que el mundo se detuviera, que los problemas desaparecieran de golpe y que incluso el dolor que sentía por lo ocurrido a Ryan, durante unos momentos dejara de existir en su pecho; aunque nunca se lo iba a decir directamente, no si quería seguir pareciendo que no le interesaba más que como amiga.

- o -

Esposito volvió en si, no debía de haber estado inconsciente más que un minuto, pero el suficiente para que el conductor del otro coche se diera a la fuga y tan sólo pudiera escuchar sus llantas a lo lejos.

Le dolía el cuello, había sido un golpe duro, que ni él ni Ryan se habían visto venir y de repente, su coche estaba para el desguace. Se movió lentamente, intentando comprobar si tenía algo roto, pero no, todo parecía estar en su sitio.

"Eh tío, ¿Estás bien?" No recibió respuesta de su compañero, por lo que se volvió para mirar a Ryan, pero se dio cuenta que este estaba inconsciente. "¿Ryan? Vamos Ryan no me hagas esto."

Los siguientes minutos pasaron tan rápido que apenas podía recordarlos cuando le preguntó Beckett. Sabía que había llamado a la ambulancia y también la había llamado a ella. Había intentado despertar a su compañero, pero no consiguió nada. vio un pequeño reguero de sangre en la cabeza de Ryan y se temió lo peor, pero al menos lo escuchó protestar.

"Estoy aquí, ¿vale? Pronto estará aquí la ambulancia y te vamos a sacar de aquí."

Entonces llegó la llamada de teléfono, lo que mejor recordaba del accidente. Todavía no sabía como sonaba la voz del acosador de Castle, pero en ese momento lo descubrió.

"Vaya Esposito, me alegra ver que estás bien, espero que tu compañero no esté muerto, tan sólo quería daros un susto no que fuerais a un funeral."

"¿Qué coño quieres de nosotros?"

El hombre se echó a reír al otro lado del teléfono. "De vosotros, nada especial, no sois más que dos peones en esta partida, dos peones que al quitarlos, me colocan más cerca de mi objetivo final."

"¿Por qué no dejas a Castle en paz de una vez? No te ha hecho nada y que perdieras el trabajo por él no implica que la culpa sea suya."

"Me dijeron que sus libros eran mejores, que escribía mejor que yo y que su narrativa era superior a la mía, que vendería mucho más que yo y que mis libros, no tenían el mismo suspense que los de él. No soy un simple aficionado que escribe en internet, no soy un cualquiera, yo tenía un hombre en el mundo de la literatura y Castle me lo ha arrebatado."

Las sirenas sonaron al fondo y el hombre colgó el teléfono de golpe, tal vez pensara que le estarían rastreando la llamada. Esposito volvió al coche, al lado del conductor, que estaba tan destrozado, que se preguntó como era posible que Ryan estuviera todavía de una pieza.

- o -

Al llegar al hospital, Beckett se encontró con Esposito y este la abrazó pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Castle llegó hasta ellos y escuchó al joven policía. "Ryan está bien, tendrá unos días de descanso, pero no es nada grave, creo que tiene la cabeza demasiado dura después de todo."

El teléfono de Castle sonó en su bolsillo y muy disimuladamente se separó de los dos policías.

"¿Qué es lo que quieras ahora? ¿No has tenido bastante con el agente Ryan?"

"Castle, no me subestimes. Pero ya que lo dices, si que hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras. Reunete conmigo mañana por la mañana, a las diez en punto, en la puerta de tu casa. Nada de trucos, pasaré a buscarte, si veo un solo policía eres hombre muerto y tal vez tu querida Alexis, sufra alguna desgracia."

"No la tocarás. Pero ¿que sentido tiene que me amenaces con matarme, si lo vas a hacer de todas formas?"

"Disfruta del juego Castle, mientras puedas claro." El hombre colgó el teléfono.

Así, Castle se fue a dormir, pensando que sería de su vida mañana y si cuando cayera de nuevo la noche, habría alguien durmiendo en esa misma cama.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick nunca había pensado que un día se levantaría y que tuviera prepararse para morir. Había escrito muchos libros sobre crímenes y asesinatos, pero nunca había imaginado que su protagonista tuviera que sacrificarse para que los demás personajes pudieran salir con vida.

No dijo nada a Alexis, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no volverían a verse? ¿Cómo el iba a decir a su madre que cuidara de Alexis? Ya era bastante duro para él, como para encima poner las cosas peor para su familia.

Le hubiera gustado hablar con Beckett, seguramente su amiga hubiera ideado algún plan para detener al tipo que trataba de hacerles daño, pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal y alguien más saliera herido. Deseaba pedirle perdón a Ryan por lo que había ocurrido por haber terminado en el hospital por su culpa, pero no fue allí, si alguien le veía, su alguien le preguntaba, tendría que dar explicaciones y justo eso era lo que no quería.

Simplemente salió de casa sin pensar en nada o de lo contrario se echaría atrás, tan sólo tenía en la mente la dirección que le había dado su inminente asesino, nada más, ni tristeza, ni enfado, simplemente lamentaba no haber podido hacer muchas cosas y sobretodo no haberle dicho a Beckett antes lo que realmente sentía por ella.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había atrevido a confesarle que quería estar cerca de ella? Muchos lo hubieran tachado de cobarde, otros en cambio hubieran comprendido que mientras no supiera si ella sentía lo mismo por él, no podía arriesgar su amistad.

¿Había merecido la pena? Más de lo que hubiera creído posible. La quería, más de lo que había querido y deseado a ninguna otra mujer, la quería siempre a su lado, deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado y había imaginado cenas a la luz de las velas con ella.

Tal vez se estuviera volviendo un romántico, tal y vez y si sobrevivía, cosa bastante improbable, podría cambiar de temática de libros y escribir algo más parecido a la novela romántica. Tal vez hasta en eso su musa le había cambiado.

Pero ya no tenía ningún sentido pensar en eso, no cuando sabía perfectamente que no iba a sobrevivir a aquella mañana. Aquel hombre se había tomado demasiadas molestias para hacer las cosas bien, como para fallar ahora. Nadie sabía donde iba a estar, nadie esperaba que se convirtiera en la víctima que va directamente al encuentro de su asesino. Por lo que nadie sabría donde buscarle.

Al pisar la calle, vio el coche y un hombre saliendo de él. No estaba lejos por lo que Rick pudo distinguir sin problemas que se trataba de él, el hombre que se había obsesionado con él por pensar que le había robado el trabajo en la editorial, el hombre que llevaba días intentando hacerle daño y el que había puesto en peligro a toda su familia y amigos.

- o -

"¿Dónde está Castle?" Preguntó Beckett al entrar en el hospital. "Llevo toda la noche y lo que llevamos de mañana intentando hablar con él y no consigo dar con él. ¿Dónde está?"

Algo le decía que su amigo estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, conocía a Rick Castle, todos aquellos meses trabajando juntos le habían dado motivos para pensar que en esas circunstancias y llevado por la presión, Castle podía hacer algo fuera de la lógica.

"No lo se, yo he pasado aquí gran parte de la noche." Esposito estaba cansado, se le veía en el rostro, pero Beckett no dijo nada al respecto. También ella estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero sabía que Ryan era mucho más importante para Esposito. Además, el paradero de Castle era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

"¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¿Hablaste con él?" Sonaba nerviosa, pero no le importaba, cada vez sentía con más fuerza que podía no volver a ver a Rick Castle. "Quiero saber donde esta maldita sea. Algo me dice…" Cogió el teléfono, tenía que encontrarlo costara lo que costara, aunque tuviera que infringir un par de normativas para dar con él. "Si, hola, quiero saber los números con los que ha hablado el titular de este número y si puedes que me muestres sus conversaciones. Si esperaré."

No estaba bien espiar la privacidad de otros y muchos de un amigo, pero se trataba de una emergencia. Cada segundo que pasaba era como una oportunidad menos para encontrarle y eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa.

"¿Cómo está Ryan?"

"Bien, bueno ya sabes, le dolerá todo el cuerpo durante unos días, pero en una semana estará de vuelta en el trabajo. Tiene la cabeza muy dura." Esposito ofreció a su jefa un café y se tomó otro. No había dormido apenas en toda la noche y no iba a hacerlo, hasta que todo aquello se solucionara. "Ryan me salvó al vida."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Los dos se sentaron en el pasillo, Beckett con el café en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, atenta a que contestaran a su petición sobre le teléfono de Castle, Esposito, que ya se había bebido su café, se recostó en la silla y comenzó a recordar el accidente.

"Yo quería conducir, quiero decir que nos vamos turnando y realmente me tocaba conducir a mi, me encanta hacerlo, moverme por la ciudad… Pero ayer Ryan se puso muy pesado sobre que le dejara a él, que conocía a una chica a la que quería impresionar. No se, la cuestión es que al final cambiamos y por eso estaba él al volante cuanto aquel tipo nos atropelló. Ryan me salvó la vida, tal vez yo ahora estuviera muerto si hubiera estado conduciendo pero Ryan no tendría que haberlo hecho. No se como se lo voy a pagar."

"Vamos no digas eso, no fue más que una coincidencia, aunque si te soy sincera, estoy segura que Ryan hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgarse por ti. ¿No harías tu lo mismo por él?"

"Por supuesto, sin dudarlo, pero…"

El sonido del teléfono de Beckett hizo que la conversación terminara allí.

"Beckett." Escuchó con atención y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. "No puede ser, ¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre ha conseguido evitar que rastrearais su llamada? No puede ser tan bueno, inténtalo otra vez." Dijo con demasiada fuerza, pero no le importó, pues el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

En ese preciso momento su móvil volvió a sonar, pero no pudo creer que realmente se tratara de Castle.

"¿Se puede saber donde…"

"¿Dónde vamos? Vamos al menos dime eso, no me gustan las sorpresas." Beckett guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Castle al otro lado y sonrió, ese hombre siempre le guardaba alguna sorpresa.

Sin decir nada, Kate se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, gracias Esposito, haces más falta aquí, además no quiero que ese mal nacido sospeche nada, ni que Castle tampoco así que contra menos gente esté implicada mejor."

- o -

"Llegué a pensar que no vendrías, pensé que te rajarías o peor aún, pensé que tratarías de ponerme una trampa con tus amigos los policías, me gusta ver que eres un hombre palabra después de todo."

"No soy un hombre de palabra, tan sólo un preocupado por la gente que le importa. Así que vamos, si vas a matarme será mejor no alargar más las cosas."

El hombre aparentaba más edad que Castle, pues el alcohol había hecho grandes estragos en su cuerpo, pero Rick estaba seguro que debían rondar la misma edad. Su aspecto demacrado, hizo que varias personas se volvieran para mirarlo, como si de un vagabundo cualquiera se tratara, pero el hombre no les hizo caso, pues estaba demasiado preocupado con Castle, ahora que estaba a punto de conseguir su propósito no habría nada que lo pudiera evitar.

"No, Castle, no. Sabes que las cosas no funcionan así. Por tu culpa lo he perdido todo, mi trabajo, mi vida, mi familia, ¿sabes que mi mujer se divorcio de mi cuando dejé de vender libros? Dijo que me querría pasara lo que pasara, pero cuando dejaron de aparecer los beneficios por los libros en casa, me dejó sin más."

"Lo siento, no lo sabía."

"Como lo ibas a saber, tu que eres tan importante y tan famoso con tus detectives, tu que vendes millones de libros, pero te puedo asegurar que si no te mato yo lo hará otro, otro autor más joven que llegará un día a tu editorial, con una gran historia, o aunque no sea buena, una historia que se pueda vender y tu serás desterrado, lo perderás todo y desearás…"

"A mi no me pasaría como a ti, tenlo por seguro. Tengo gente que me quiere y que desde luego no está a mi lado por en dinero."

Aunque no dijo nada, Castle no podía dejar de pensar en su hija, no conocía persona más desinteresada que Alexis a la que desde luego no le importaba el dinero y en lo que se refería a Kate, si en verdad le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, estaba seguro que el dinero no hubiera sido su gran preocupación nunca.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces de mi?"

"¿Por qué tantas prisas Castle?, la diversión acaba de empezar. Vamos sube al coche, iremos a un sitio más tranquilo."

"¿Y si no quiero?"

El hombre se acercó a Castle y le encañonó con un arma de forma disimulada.

"No creo que tengas muchas opciones, porque si pretendes que te mate aquí mismo sigue jugando conmigo y tal vez encuentre un motivo para terminar rápido."

"Tu lo has dicho, no tengo muchas opciones." El hombre le empujó al coche y cuando dio la vuelta para subir al lado del conductor, Castle sacó disimulada mente su móvil y llamó a Beckett. "Dime al menos donde vamos, no me gustan las sorpresas."

"No te gusta el silencio, ¿verdad Castle?"

"Escribo libros de misterio, esto es como si estuviera dentro de un juego de rol, vamos dime donde vamos para que pueda tirar los dados y ver si me salvo o no."

"Si estás intentando jugármela…"

"¿No crees que lo habría hecho ya? Si lo hubiera intentado este coche estaría rodeado de policías ya. ¿Qué clase de tonto crees que soy?"

El hombre no estaba seguro, Castle se había entregado a él sin más, sin protección alguna de la policía y eso que le había vigilado para estar seguro y estaba a punto de dejar que le matara sin más por el simple hecho de proteger a su familiar.

"¿Te gustaría morir a la orilla del río? Siempre me ha parecido un sitio muy tranquilo."

"¿La orilla del río? Pues depende a donde quieras ir, desde la puerta de mi casa vamos a pasar una pequeña excursión." Sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero era su única opción.

"Los almacenes abandonados de IBM no están tan lejos, no creo que soportara estar en el coche contigo mucho más tiempo." Un bip, proveniente del móvil de Castle hizo que los dos hombres guardaran silencio.

Castle vio de nuevo el arma frente a su rostro.

"Con que un teléfono. Pensaba que eras más listo." El hombre, cabreado le golpeó con el arma en el rostro y pocos segundos más tarde su nariz comenzó a sangrar. "Da igual, esto acabará pronto."

Le volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza, tanto que Castle quedó inconsciente. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a despertar, si aquello había merecido la pena y si podría volver a ver a Alexis alguna vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett había perdido la comunicación con Castle y eso no podía ser bueno. Al menos ahora sabía a donde ir para poder tener una pista sobre su paradero. En todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, nunca había tenido que preocuparse porque le ocurriera nada malo a Rick. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que era un pesado y que quería librarse de él cuanto antes. Pero en los últimos meses, había empezado a verlo de otra forma.

No había querido decirle nada, sobretodo para no subirle el ego, para no escucharle decir que no podía vivir sin él y esas cosas que siempre le sacaban de quicio, pero que en el fondo le gustaba escuchar.

Ahora estaba realmente preocupada por él, intentando no imaginarse la terrible idea de perderlo, de que realmente pudiera morir por no haberle protegido como debía. Ahora ya sabían quien era el hombre que intentaba matarlo. Pero podía ser ya demasiado tarde.

"No es demasiado tarde. Rick estará bien, no va a ocurrir nada." Se dijo a si misma mientras evitaba atropellar a ninguno de los transeúntes que trataban de cruzar y haciendo giros imposibles para no llevarse por delante coches y motos que hacían sonar sus claxons.

No le importaba, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar y Castle sin lugar a dudas era una de ellas. Nunca se había preguntado cuales eran sus sentimientos, pues hasta que había comenzado ese caso, ni siquiera se había planteado tener realmente algún tipo de sentimientos hacia Castle.

No podía decir que estuviera enamorada de él, pues hacía mucho tiempo que estaba segura que no estaba enamorada de nadie. Pero con el tiempo había descubierto que le caía bien, que sus bromas ya no le parecían pedantes, sino que le hacían gracia, que su forma de ser ya no era irritante, si no que le parecía ciertamente simpático y agradable y ya que no podía negárselo a si misma, Rick Castle le parecía realmente atractivo.

Continuó conduciendo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses y como el último caso había cambiado radicalmente su relación con Castle. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo había visto asustado y por primera vez había sentido que él la necesitaba de verdad.

De repente, había visto a Castle como un ser débil, no como el gran escritor que le ayudaba a solucionar los casos, sino alguien que realmente la necesitaba a ella, que estaba en apuros y que se estaba apoyando en su amiga para salir de adelante. Un padre que se preocupaba por su hija y por su padre y que lo estaba pasando mal desde que Ryan había terminado en el hospital, por culpa del hombre que quería hacerle daño a él.

Por mucho que había creído lo contrario, Kate se estaba dando cuenta que Castle tenía realmente sentimientos y que estaba asustado. Pero ahora, lo que más le preocupaba a ella, era que su amigo estaba en peligro y que si no llegaba a tiempo para salvarlo, podía morir y eso nunca se lo perdonaría Beckett.

Por eso siguió conduciendo sin apartar el pie del acelerador, con la mente puesta en su amigo, por el que poco a poco, estaba desarrollando unos sentimientos más allá de la amistad.

- o -

Ryan despertó por fin en el hospital. Había pasado casi un día completo inconsciente y por mucho que Esposito había querido seguir en el caso, tanto Beckett como su jefe, le habían dicho que se quedara en el hospital. La novia de Ryan no estaba en la ciudad y todavía no le habían podido decir lo ocurrido, por lo que él era el único que estaba a su lado, cuando por fin el policía abrió los ojos.

"¿Nos hemos muerto ya?" Dijo Ryan con un hilo de voz.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que supuso que todavía seguía vivo. Intentó moverse pero las costillas fracturadas no se lo permitieron y tuvo que quedarse como estaba. También le dolía el brazo y al mirarlo vio que lo tenía vendado.

"Estás en el hospital. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te llevaste un buen golpe."

"No recuerdo nada, sinceramente no se lo que ocurrió. Se que el coche venía hacia mi y luego nada." Esposito sonrió, le hacía gracia como su amigo trataba de hacerse el fuerte con él, cuando sabía que estaba muerto de miedo.

"No tienes porque hacerlo."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Vamos tío, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? Son muchos ya y se que no es fácil asustarte. Pero si te ocurre algo, ya sabes, si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí para lo que necesites."

Ryan bajó la mirada, no quería demostrarle a su amigo que tal y como Esposito había visto ya en sus ojos.

"Creí que ese tío nos iba a matar, nunca creí despertarme en un hospital. Tuvimos suerte, supongo."

"No quería matarnos. Creo que se trataba más bien de un aviso. Es Castle a quien quiere ver muerto." Esposito dejó de hablar, no quería decirle a su amigo las últimas novedades sobre el caso, pues no quería ponerle nervioso.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, es sólo que el caso parece un poco más complicado de lo que creíamos en un principio."

Ryan miró a su amigo, no se podía creer que esperara hacerle creer lo que acababa de decir. Se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en Esposito, esperando a que decidiera contarle la verdad.

"Vale, te lo diré, pero nada de preocuparte."

"Creo que ya me estoy preocupando, pero gracias por intentarlo de todas maneras. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Beckett me acaba de llamar, dice que ese psicópata tiene a Castle."

"¿Cómo? ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?"

Ryan intentó incorporarse, pero de nuevo el dolor en las costillas no se lo permitió. Protestó, no tanto por el dolor en su cuerpo, sino por la impotencia de no poder nada por ayudar a sus amigos.

Esposito puso la mano sobre el pecho de su amigo para que dejara de moverse y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Se que es duro. ¿Crees que es fácil para mi quedarme aquí? Pero me quedo contigo, porque eres mi amigo, te conozco hace demasiado y no iba a dejarte solo. Beckett puede solucionarlo, es la mejor y Castle… no me extrañaría mucho que se liberara él o que lo soltara por hablar demasiado."

Los dos amigos sonrieron a un mismo tiempo.

"Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso, por eso ninguno de los sospechosos se creen que seas el poli malo. Siempre se me ha dado mejor a mi amenazarles." Ryan suspiró, por más que intentaba que no se le notara en realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo y más ahora que los calmantes estaban dejando de hacer efecto.

Movió el brazo herido pero el dolor se apoderó de él un segundo más tarde.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacerte daño?" Esposito trató de sonar molesto con su amigo, aunque más bien estaba preocupado por él. Por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a conseguir levantarte de esta cama. Se nos llevó un todoterreno por delante, podríamos estar muertos, tu podrías haber muerto porque te empeñaste en conducir y me salvaste la vida."

Esposito se levantó, se había prometido no sacar el tema, pero sin querer lo había hecho y ahora tan sólo deseaba poder echar el tiempo hacia atrás y que su amigo lo olvidara.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?"

"Nada olvídalo."

"No, no vengas con esas. Tu has dicho que me conoces muy bien, pues creo que yo también te conozco y se como piensas. Así que no me vengas con que tu eres el que deberías haber conducido ayer y que deberías estar en esta cama."

"Pero es cierto."

"No, no lo es. Quise conducir y no porque supiera que iba a terminar aquí, fue cuestión de suerte." Los dos se quedaron callados, pues Esposito quería decir mucho, pero su amigo no le iba a dejar. "Así que olvídate de eso y en cuanto llame la jefa dime lo que ocurre con Castle."

Esposito asintió y se volvió a sentar en el sillón que había junto a la cama, con la mirada puesta en la nada, pensando que estaría haciendo en ese momento Beckett.

- o -

Castle despertó de pronto. No recordaba lo ocurrido, pero por el dolor de cabeza, supuso que le habían golpeado. Miró a su alrededor, no tenía ni las más remota idea de donde se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro y notaba una gran humedad a su lado. Se dio cuenta que podía oler al mar, por lo que supuso que por fin lo habían dejado en los muelles.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, le habían esposado a una tubería demasiado bien sujeta al suelo, como para liberarse. Lo volvió a intentar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue hacerse daño a si mismo en la muñeca.

"Mierda. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Durante unos segundos no escuchó nada, pero de repente una voz resonó por toda la nave.

"No te esfuerces Castle, aquí estamos solos tu y yo."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Pensaba que tu intención era matarme, pero si todavía me mantienes con vida es porque quieres algo más."

Una sombra se movió cerca de donde estaba Castle, pero no pudo verle la cara, pues en seguida desapareció.

"¿Matarte? No quiero que sea tan fácil. Al fin y al cabo, ahora mismo te has convertido en un cebo magnífico. Lo fuiste para dejar en el hospital a ese poli amigo tuyo y lo serás para matar a tu querida policía. Creo que, gracias a ti, le he cogido el gusto a eso de matar."

"¿Quieres matar a Beckett? ¿Por qué? Ella no te ha hecho nada."

Una risa volvió a resonar por todos lados, por lo que Castle no pudo saber de donde provenía.

"El mundo entero me ha hecho algo. He dado todo, mi imaginación, mi arte, mis libros, lo he dado todo al mundo y el mundo me ha devuelto fracaso tras fracaso. Quiero venganza. Creía que todo acababa contigo, pero entonces me di cuenta que cuando te matará a ti, tu amiga la policía vendrá tras de mi y no quería ir a la carcel por hacer justicia por algo que me habéis hecho. Quiero ser libre y para eso tengo que quitar a todos los que me persigan. Empezando por esos dos polis amigos tuyos y siguiendo por tu compañera."

"Deja en paz a Beckett."

"Lo siento, pero creo que ya está en camino. Será divertido ver cuando se da cuenta de que rescatarte a ti no será más que una trampa. Al menos moriréis lo dos juntos. Será muy romántico, como de novela. Tal vez escriba un libro al respecto." Volvió a reirse entre las sombras. "Tendría su gracia, pierdo mi vida y mi trabajo por tu culpa, pero me vuelvo a hacer famoso con el bestseller sobre el asesinato de un escritor de éxito. Eso si que sería justicia."

Un ruido sonó a lo lejos, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

"Mira tu amiga ha llegado, vamos a empezar la fiesta."

"¡No, Beckett, no! ¡Es una trampa!"

No pudo decir más, pues una mordaza apareció de la nada y fue colocada sobre su boca. tiró con fuerza de las esposas que lo tenían atrapado, pero fue en vano. Acababa de llevar a Beckett a una trampa sin quererlo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

El almacén estaba en completo silencio y durante un segundo Beckett creyó que estaba sola, que se había equivocado de lugar y que allí no estaban Castle y su secuestrador. Se detuvo a escuchar; la quietud era tan grande que le hacía sentir incluso incómoda, como si cientos de ojos la estuvieran espiando en aquel lugar tan grande.

"Me alegro que al final haya podido venir. Me sentía mal porque pudiera llegar a perderse el final de este maravilloso espectáculo." Aquella voz masculina resonó por todo el almacen con fuerza, por lo que Beckett no pudo averiguar de donde procedía exactamente.

Rozó con sus de dos su arma, aunque un momento después decidió cogerla y asegurarse que estaba dispuesta a disparar. No era de las policías que les gustara usar su arma, en realidad, siempre había tenido cierto temor de poder disparar a un inocente. En este caso ese inocente tenía nombre y además era su amigo.

Se estremecio al decir aquello, si Castle era su amigo, al menos así se comportaban los dos, pero algo en el interior de la detective, le decía que eso no era cierto, que se empeñaba no querer ver la realidad que tenía delante de sus ojos.

"_¿Y si es la última vez que lo ves? ¿Y si os pasa algo a alguno de los dos y no has podido decirle lo que realmente sientes por él?"_

Odiaba a su conciencia, no soportaba escuchar aquella vocecita en su mente, esa pequeña Kate que llevaba toda su vida con ella y que tantas veces hubiera deseado tener al margen de su vida. Lo peor era, que siempre tenía razón y ocultarlo o negarlo, al final, no tenía ningún sentido.

"Castle estará bien, no va a pasar nada y cuando todo esto acabe…" Volvió a repetirse a si misma, sin saber muy bien como deseaba terminar esa frase. No importaba, no hasta que Rick estuviera a salvo, no hasta que aquel psicópata estuviera entre rejas, no hasta que aquella locura terminara.

"No sea tímida detective, me alegra tenerla aquí y se de buena tinta que a su amigo Castle, también le gusta verla por aquí."

Beckett se puso tensa y cogió su arma con fuerza.

"Sal aquí. ¿Te crees muy listo verdad? Pues si lo eres da la cara. ¡Muéstrate!"

"No, no crea que soy tan tonto o tan vanidoso. Además este juego lo inventé yo, esta versión humana del gato y el ratón es de mi invención, no quiera saltarse las reglas ahora."

La voz retumbaba por todas partes, por lo que Beckett no podía saber exactamente de donde provenía. No podía hacerse una idea sobre el lugar aproximado en el que se encontraba aquel hombre. Quería solucionar todo aquello cuanto antes, acabar con aquella locura, sacar a Castle del problema y poder dormir sin pensar en todo aquello durante toda la noche.

"En realidad, si que creo que eres muy listo. Lo eres, porque has conseguido montar todo esto y todavía no te hemos visto." El hombre se echó a reír como si aquello si que hubiera tocado su vanidad.

"Me halaga detective Beckett, tiene razón, si que soy listo, poruqe ahora mismo usted podría estar muerta por el arma que tengo apuntándole a la cabeza y mire por donde que no lo voy a hacer."

Kate se refugió tras unas cajas y miró a su alrededor. No había nada, nada le decía que aquel hombre la estaba espiando y mucho menos que le estuviera apuntando con un arma. Tal vez, después de todo, se trataba de un farol y nada más, tal vez tan sólo quería asustarla y ver como reaccionaba. Pero eso no podía saberlo con exactitud.

Algo cayó al suelo justo delante de ella. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que era un caja. Miró arriba y vio una sombra moverse con rapidez. Intentó apuntar, pero el hombre era rápido y conocía perfectamente el tablero de juego que había montado, perfectamente preparado para protegerse cuando fuera necesario.

La estaba provocando, no cabía ninguna duda, estaba jugando con ella, tal y como había dicho un momento antes, estaban en un enorme juego del gato y el ratón, donde el gato, sabía con exactitud donde estaba el ratón.

"Lo ve, si hubiera querido matarla, lo habría hecho hace un segundo. Pero no. Me apetece verla viva; no se porque, tal vez me estoy volviendo un sentimental… Ah no ya lo se, este juego es más emocionante y si Castle y usted mueren juntos, tal y como había pensado desde un principio."

"Estás completamente loco." La oscuridad no le estaba ayudando nada para diferenciar entre las sombras que se proyectaban desde el exterior y el hombre al que estaba buscando. "No se cual es tu problema con Castle, pero estoy segura que hay otras formas de arreglarlo."

"También yo pensé en eso, muchas veces pensé que en el fondo lo que me había hecho Castle, era algo bueno y que podía aprender de ello. Sin embargo, cuando no conseguí volver a publicar otro de mis libros, cuando mi mujer me dejó y cuando perdí mi casa por no poder pagarla… Entonces vi que no era cierto, no había aprendido nada, excepto una cosa. Castle tenía que pagar por todo lo que me había hecho perder, por todo lo que me había hecho sufrir."

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que Castle no tuvo la culpa de eso." Beckett continuó caminando, intentando concentrase en la voz que escuchaba, en todos los sonidos que había a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos le ayudara a averiguar de donde provenía la voz de aquel hombre. Por eso, tenía que hacer que siguiera hablando. "Es un escritor como tu, la culpa de todo esto más bien, sería de los editores."

"Antes de empezar con todo esto, podría haber dicho que tenías razón, lo hubiera aceptado, posiblemente hubiera sido una idea plausible. Pero ahora…"

Entonces lo escuchó, por fin había escuchado unos pasos no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Había bajado hasta el piso en el que estaba Kate y lo tenía cerca. Incluso el sonido de su voz no retumbaba tanto, no había tanto eco. En definitiva, lo tenía cerca.

"Su dejo que me atrapen, con suerte me meterán en la cárcel y en peor de los casos me sentenciarán a muerte y ¿sabe que detective? No quiero morir, quiero seguir aquí para ver a mi querido amigo Castle, sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí."

Ya podía escucharlo con claridad, estaba al dar la vuelta a la siguiente pila de cajas, si alargaba el brazo, seguramente podría tocarlo. Aquello estaba a punto de terminar. Pero aún así tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, aquel hombre seguía siendo peligroso, había matado a demasiada gente ya como para tomárselo a la ligera.

"Castle tiene que sufrir, aunque siempre puedo hacer que esto termine mucho antes para él. No soy tan mala persona como muchos de ustedes creen. Verlo simplemente morir sería un gran alivio. Si eso es, simplemente verlo morir, no pido tanto. ¿verdad que no detective? Dejemos que sean otros los que sufran por su muerte. Su hija por ejemplo, o su madre."

Odiaba esa voz, Beckett no se podía imaginar como era posible que un ser humano hablara así de otras personas, como podía alguien estar tan trastornado como para que su único deseo fuera matar a alguien.

Por eso, continuó caminando, el arma, firmemente cogida entre las manos, respiró profundamente sin hacer ruido y cuando estuvo segura que era el momento, giró al otro lado de las cajas y apuntó delante de ella.

Para su sorpresa, allí no había nadie, más que un altavoz, pegado a una de las muchas cajas que la rodeaban. Le había engañado con un altavoz. Se dio la vuelta, miró a todos lados, no podía estar muy lejos, sin ninguna duda tenía que estar disfrutando con el espectáculo y no estaría lejos.

Un ruido, llamó la atención de Kate, un ruido de pasos a su espalda. Sonrió, satisfecha por tener razón. Estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo, podía imaginarse los ojos de aquel hombre clavados sobre su nuca, expectante, observando todos sus movimientos en silencio, disfrutando por haberla convertido en una presa fácil.

Otro rudio, esta vez justo al lado del altavoz, entre las cajas, como hubiera un gato u otro pequeño animal moviéndose por allí. Miró a través de una pequeña rendija que separaba las cajas. Lo hizo con cuidado, con cierto temor incluso, pues aquel hombre era realmente inteligente.

La visión de un ojo entre las dos cajas, la sorprendió y la obligó a separarse. A punto estuvo de gritar, pero se contuvo.

"Hola detective, encantado de conocerla personalmente."

Aquel ojo humano desapareció rápidamente y por mucho que Beckett deseó rodear las cajas para ir en busca de aquel hombre para poder acabar de una vez con todo aquello, no pudo hacerlo, pues el sospechoso fue mucho más rápido y desapareció.

"¡Detengase!" Gritó ella sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada, no después de todo lo que había organizado aquel hombre.

La respuesta la tuvo tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Tan sólo escuchó el estruendo, el movimiento de las cajas, aunque no duró más de dos segundos. Todo ocurrió deprisa, demasiado para permitirle reaccionar. Las cajas cayeron sobre ella, de una forma tan veloz que todo lo que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cabeza. No pudo ver cuantas le habían caído y aunque notó que la mayoría estaban vacías, alguna le golpeó con fuerza, aunque no sabría decir exactamente donde.

En pocos segundos quedó sepultada por las cajas.

"Estoy seguro que Castle estará encantado de saber que no va a morir solo. Es una pena que no se lo pueda decir él mismo, porque lo tengo ligeramente ocupado con unas esposas y una mordaza, pero es un placer para mi transmitirle su mensaje."

Kate estaba aturdida, sin duda alguna de las cajas había tenido que golpearla en al cabeza. Escuchó la voz pero no se sintió con fuerzas para decir nada al respecto. Con la vista borrosa, se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella, se arrodillaba a su lado y le acariciaba la cara.

"Es una mujer muy hermosa, es una lástima que Rick no se lo haya dicho nunca, aunque bueno, imagino que ya se habrá dado cuenta que está enamorado de usted. Harían buena pareja, en otras circunstancias, claro está. Les echaré de menos a los dos, porque estos días han sido muy emocionantes para mi. pero tengo cosas que hacer y este almacén va a saltar por los aires en… cinco minutos y contando."

El hombre mostró a Kate el cronómetro que estaba descontando tiempo. Sonrió al ver que ella se removía dolorida, ahora que por fin su mente había vuelto completamente en si.

"No te saldrás con la tuya."

"Siento discrepar en eso, pero creo que ya lo hecho. Ahora me voy a marchar y voy a esperar desde una distancia prudencia para verles a los dos saltar por los aires."

Sin más, el hombre se levantó y se marchó. Kate todavía estaba dolorida, pero consiguió quitarse de encima alguna de las cajas que todavía quedaban sobre su cuerpo. Tenía poco tiempo, por lo que al comprobar que podía levantarse no se molestó en saber si tenía algo más roto, si salía de allí con vida ya se lo dirían los servicios de urgencias. Ahora sólo había algo en lo que podía pensar.

Castle.


	12. Chapter 12

El gran almacén se había quedado a oscuras, tan sólo iluminado por la luna luz de la calle, que no era mucha a esas horas. Castle trató de escuchar, había oído ruidos, golpes y voces que había llegado a identificar; pero ahora, nada, tras un golpe fuerte y un par de gritos, ya no podía escuchar nada.

Quería llamar a Beckett, intentar descubrir si su amiga estaba bien o si por el contrario necesitaba ayuda. No es que fuera a poder ayudarle mucho atado como estaba, pues por mucho que lo había intentado continuamente, hasta hacerse daño, había conseguido liberarse.

Esperó, no le gustaba nada esperar, pues siempre había sido un hombre activo y dispuesto a lo que fuera por la gente que le importaba; pero no le habían quedado más opciones.

"_Vamos Kate, se que estás bien, eres fuerte, has podido con mucho más que esto, así que se vas a venir aquí y vas a ayudarme, como siempre has hecho cuando me he metido en problemas."_

Quería creerlo, aunque a cada segundo que pasaba le parecía más difícil que los milagros se hicieran reales.

De nuevo, escuchó ruidos, pasos que poco a poco se acercaban a él y deseó que por todos los medios posibles, fuera Beckett la que iba hacia él, porque si se trataba del tipo que lo tenía secuestrado, aquello no podía significar nada bueno para él, pues seguramente lo mataría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Los pasos sonaron cada vez más fuertes y llevando por el miedo a que pudieran matarlo en pocos minutos, volvió a intentar soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las muñecas, pues aunque no se trataba de unas esposa, el plástico, el mismo usado por la policía, era demasiado duro y con cada movimiento, tan sólo conseguía apretarse cada vez más.

Pero no dejó de hacerlo, por más daño que se hacía, por más que notaba que las muñecas se le estaban deshaciendo, la piel se le rasgaba y dolía, en breves momentos empezarían a sangrar, pero tenía que seguir intentándolo.

"¡Castle!"

La voz de su amiga le hizo detenerse en seco y escuchar.

"¡Castle! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Beckett! Ten cuidado."

Seguramente era una trampa, no podía ser otra cosa, aquel hombre era muy listo, después de todo lo que había organizado para poner su vida y la de las personas que le importaban, en peligro, no podía marcharse así como así.

Kate lo sabía bien, conocía bien a la gente con la que se enfrentaba, por lo que sabía que aquel tipo no se limitaría a esperar que la caía de las cajas la mataran. Podría haberle pegado un tiro, podría haber hecho mil cosas, pero en lugar de eso la había dejado allí como si nada.

Se movió lentamente, con mucho cuidado, estaba bien entrenada, como los mejores policías; por eso se convirtió en poco más de un fantasma, esperando ver algo, escuchar cualquier sonido, algo que le dijera que el secuestrador de Castle seguía estando allí.

Dio la vuelta a una última esquina y entonces lo encontró en el suelo. anduvo los últimos pasos hasta Castle, que la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación en la mirada, porque algo no estaba bien allí.

"¿Estás bien?"

Beckett se agachó y rompió las ataduras de Castle, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ninguno de los dijo nada en un primer momento, pues era difícil expresar lo que ambos sentían en ese momento.

Ambos se sentían bien, ahora que sabían que el otro estaba bien. Castle, una vez liberado, se frotó las muñecas doloridas y aceptó la mano que Beckett le ofreció para que se levantara.

"No me has contestado."

"Si claro, estoy bien. Estaba más preocupada por ti." Beckett sonrió y volvió ligeramente la mirada. "Aunque ya sabía que estarías bien." No consiguió que no se le notara que estaba mintiendo.

"Yo estoy bien no te preocupes. Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar? Apóyate en mi si quieres."

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes." Dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que había usado su amiga.

Ambos estaban tensos, no sólo por la terrible situación y por todo lo que habían pasado, si no porque además, los dos se habían dado cuenta que había algo más; algo demasiado complicado para explicarlo en ese momento, primero pillarían al hombre que había hecho aquello y luego hablarían de lo que había realmente entre ellos.

De repente, un nuevo sonido se escuchó y Castle le hizo un gesto para que su amigo dejara de hablar. Se miraron, así que después de todo no estaban solos en el almacén, pero no sonaba a unos pasos, era algo más parecido a un pitido, constante, permanente, algo que los dos reconocieron rápidamente.

"¿Es una bomba?"

Beckett simplemente asintió en silencio y comenzó a moverse para asomarse a la esquina por la que había llegado. No había nadie.

"¿Así es que eso es lo que ha hecho? Nos ha dejado una bomba, nos preocuparíamos el uno por el otro y él nos mata. No es un mal plan, un poco simple contando con todo lo que ha hecho, pero efectivo es."

"Castle, déjalo ya, tenemos que salir de aquí porque no se de cuanto tiempo disponemos ante de que saltemos por los aires."

Comenzaron a caminar; los dos estaban doloridos por los golpes recibidos, pero aún así siguieron caminando hacia la salida, mientras el sonido de la bomba estaba cada vez más cercano y eso los ponía nerviosos. Por eso, se movieron en silencio, lo más rápido que podían. La puerta del almacén estaba cerca, a unos pocos metro de distancia, si seguían caminando por ahí, conseguirían salir en menos de un minuto. Ellos tan sólo esperaban que la bomba no explotara antes.

"¿Como están los demás, Alexis, mi madre y los chicos?"

Beckett tardó unos segundos en contestar, no estaba segura si debía hablarle de cómo estaba Ryan, pues seguramente Castle se sentiría culpable, porque su amigo estuviera en el hospital.

"Beckett."

Antes que Kate pudiera contestar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, los dos se miraron, pues ambos sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba. La agente cogió el teléfono y puso el altavoz para que Rick pudiera escucharlo también.

"Agente Beckett, me gusta ver que está bien, aunque no se si será por mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿habéis salido ya del almacen?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?"

"Nah, poca cosa, en cuanto Rick y tu estéis muertos, me sentiré mucho mejor, supongo que poco rato estará solucionado."

"Estás completamente loco."

"Es posible, pero por muy cuerda que estas tu, agente, vas a morir de todas formas. ¿Quieres saber cuanto os queda?" Guardó silencio un momento y luego continuó hablando, como si estuviera guardando lo mejor para el final. "No te preocupes, lo sabrás en unos pocos segundos, así que si estáis cerca de la puerta yo me daría mas prisa todavía."

"Espera…"

Beckett no pudo decir nada más, pues la llamada se cortó en ese mismo momento. Se volvió hacia Castle.

"Te he dicho que estoy bien, así que será mejor que corramos."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y comenzaron a correr, ya podían ver la salida del almacén, la luz de la mañana se filtraba por ella, si se daban prisa en menos de diez segundos estarían al otro lado. Sin embargo, el sonido de la bomba se hizo más intenso, debía estar contando ya los últimos segundos. Los dos preguntaron si tendrían tiempo suficiente para salir.

Ocho segundos más tarde, la bomba explotó, todo el edifico tembló y una terrible humareda salió disparada por las ventanas. Las alarmas de vario coches de los alrededores saltaron y algunos de los trabajadores de muelles cercanos, se asomaron para ver lo que ocurría y por supuesto para ver si había algún superviviente de aquella tremenda explosión. En un primer vistazo no vieron a nadie.

- o -

El teléfono de Esposito comenzó a sonar y salió de la habitación de su amigo para contestar, pues algo le decía que aquella llamada no presagiaba nada bueno. Al mirar el número se convenció de que estaba en lo cierto.

"Jefe." Dijo el agente mirando a través del cristal a Ryan. Su compañero dormía sin enterarse de nada.

"Ha habido una explosión en el mismo almacén al que había ido Beckett. Me dijo que no quería levantar sospechas y que no mandara refuerzos en el primer momento."

"¿Beckett está bien verdad? ¿Y Castle? ¿Estaba con ella? ¿Cómo se encuentran?"

"Esposito… no sabemos nada, tan sólo que Beckett había ido a buscar a Castle, si han salido o no…"

"Claro que han salido señor, vamos, tienen que haber salido."

"Eso espero, pero llamaba para que supieras, posiblemente la prensa no tardará en acudir al hospital para preguntarte. Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir, pero por favor, intenta…"

"Lo se jefe." Dijo el agente resignadamente.

Un momento más tarde había colgado el teléfono y entraba cabizbajo en la habitación de su compañero que lo miraba expectante. Pese a estar adormilado, lo había visto hablando con alguien y sobretodo había visto el miedo y una gran preocupación en su mirada.

"¿Va todo bien?" Esposito no contestó instantemente, porque por su puesto sabía lo que ocurría en cuanto le contara a su compañero la situación. "Eh, no me has contestado, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

No tenía más remedio que decir la verdad.

"Beckett y Castle, el almacén en el que estaban, acaba de estallar por una bomba, nadie los ha visto salir todavía."

"¿Cómo?"

Tal y como Esposito había pensado, Ryan se incorporó en la cama dispuesto a levantarse, pero la mano de su amigo se lo impidió.

"Por si no te acuerdas acabas de tener un accidente de coche. La mejor forma en la que puedes ayudarles es descansando, por el momento, mientras no sepamos algo, no podemos hacer nada."

Los dos guardaron silencio, pues no había mucho que decir, Beckett era su jefa, pero también era una de sus mejores amigas, al igual que Castle, si les había ocurrido algo…

De repente, el teléfono de Esposito sonó y los dos lo miraron el aparato.

"¿Quién es, es Beckett?"


	13. Chapter 13

Aturdida y sin estar muy segura de lo que había ocurrido, Beckett se quitó de encima un par de cajas. Apenas podía ver, no sólo porque estuviera oscuro a su alrededor, sino porque el humo producido por la bomba, estaba por todas partes. Casi no podía reconocer el almacén el que diez minutos antes había entrado, pues estaba casi destrozado, las cajas que unos minutos antes habían estado perfectamente apiladas, ahora estaban tiradas por todas partes, algunas destruidas por completo o aplastadas contra otras.

A duras penas, consiguió levantarse, se sacudió todo el polvo que tenía tanto en la ropa como en el pelo y trato de pensar durante un segundo. No era fácil pues los oídos le chillaban y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía escuchar nada más que ese constate y doloroso pitido.

Tosió con fuerza, tenía el humo metido hasta los pulmones, incluso creía que le impedía ver con normalidad. Se frotó los ojos y mientras lo hacía, escuchó un murmullo lejano. No podía estar segura si realmente estaba lejos o si se trataba de su oído que todavía no estaba bien.

Se concentró en escuchar mejor y de nuevo lo volvió a escuchar, no estaba muy segura de lo que se trataba, pero estaba casi segura de poder decir que se trataba de alguien moviéndose por el almacén.

Justo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta, Castle estaba con ella en el almacén. Tal vez fuera él, tal vez estaba atrapado, tal vez le estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero Beckett no podía escucharle debido a la explosión. Miró a su alrededor, lo cierto era que su amigo podía estar en cualquier parte, pues casi no se podía ver nada allí con tanto humo.

"¿Castle?" Dijo ella en voz alta, esperando que él le contestara, en el caso de que pudiera hacerlo. "¿Castle puedes oírme?"

Esperó unos segundos y se esforzó todo lo que pudo por prestar atención al más mínimo indicio de que Castle le había escuchado. No ocurrió nada, todo el local seguía en completo silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por algún cascote que caía del techo o alguna caja que terminaba de caer al suelo.

Tal vez se hubiera equivocado después de todo y el sonido que había creído escuchar no había sido en realidad humano y fuera cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Castle estás ahí?" Dijo de nuevo, pues por bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba dispuesta a perder la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo con vida.

Además, ahora ya se encontraba mucho mejor, más despejada y preparada para buscar a Castle por el almacén aunque fuera algo peligroso. Mientras llegaba la ambulancia, tenía que hacerlo ella, pues era probable que cada minuto perdido fuera una posibilidad menos de encontrar a su amigo y ayudarle.

"Rick vamos, no puedes hacerme esto. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Beckett." Ahora si que estaba segura que se trataba de al voz de Castle. "Kate, ayúdame por favor."

Beckett cerró los ojos para averiguar el lugar exacto del que provenía aquella voz tan apagada y débil. Alejó de su mente el resto de sonidos, las cajas rompiéndose, los coches que pasaban cerca del almacén, nada de eso le importaba a Beckett, tan sólo quería escuchar de nuevo, la voz de Castle.

Caminó hacia el sonido.

"Sigue hablando, Rick, sigue hablando."

Pero no escuchó nada, tal vez estuviera inconsciente, tal vez no pudiera hablar por cualquier otro motivo, pero Beckett prefería no pensar en nada de eso, no hasta que hubiera encontrado a su amigo de una vez por todas.

Caminó unos metros más entre cajas que tenía que esquivar. Ahora por fin ya podía ver con normalidad, por lo que cuando un momento más tarde, vio delante de ella, en el suelo, tendido y atrapado entre algunas cajas, un bulto inmóvil, no tuvo ninguna duda que se trataba de Castle.

Corrió los metros que le faltaban hasta llegar a él. No tenía muy buen aspecto, además varias cajas, dos de gran tamaño habían dejado atrapadas sus piernas. Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero volvió a preguntar por la ambulancia, pese a que no habían pasado más que unos minutos, le parecían horas lo que tardaba en llegar esa ambulancia.

Se agachó y tocó la frente de su amigo, pero Castle no contestó, tal y como había pensado en un principio, su amigo estaba inconsciente. Le limpió con la mano la sangre que caía por su frente, proveniente de una pequeña herida en la cabeza.

"No te atrevas a dejarme así como así." Le dijo casi al oído.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Beckett. Desde que su madre había muerto, no había temido por la muerte de ningún ser querido. Pero ahora, aquellas terribles emociones, volvían a ella de nuevo, el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación estaban empezando a apoderase de ella como hacía años que no lo sentía.

Estaba dolorida, tal vez tuviera alguna costilla rota, pero aún así, comenzó a quitar las cajas que aprisionaban el cuerpo de Castle.

"Si te mueres…" No dijo nada más, pues no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, tan sólo continuó trabajando, quitando cajas y observando a cada momento a Castle por si ocurría cualquier cosa.

- o –

"¿Sabéis algo de Beckett y Castle?" Dijo el comisario en cuanto entró en la habitación de hospital de Ryan.

Esposito negó con la cabeza, llevaba un buen rato llamando al móvil de su jefa, pero por el momento nada. Ryan, al que no habían podido mantener en la cama y que ahora se movía con ciera dificultad con las muletas, daba vueltas por la habitación. Ya no podía sentir se más inútil ahora que tenía que quedarse allí y no podía ayudar a sus amigos.

"Algo habrá que podamos hacer, no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados." Dijo Ryan por fin, expresando lo que todos sentían en ese momento.

"La ambulancia ya varias unidades de nuestros efectivos ya están llegando al almacén y yo me voy ahora mismo para allá." Dijo el comisario, al que se veía tan cansado como a los otros dos policías.

"Esposito tío, deberías ir con él, no tienes porque aquí conmigo."

"Ya hay gente suficiente allí, además en cuanto sepan algo me llamarán. Por si no lo sabes, Beckett quería que me quedara contigo."

"No soy un crío."

"No, pero ella no confía en el tipo que nos está persiguiendo. Tal vez venga a por ti en cuanto se entere que no estás muerto."

Ryan miró a su amigo, ninguno de los dos eran las personas más expresivas del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de dar las gracias, una mirada era suficiente para que los dos comprendieran lo que pensaba el otro. Por eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Esposito se limitó a asentir.

"Me voy al almacén chicos. En cuanto sepa algo os llamo." El comisario se marchó y los dos policías se quedaron en completo silencio, pues no sabían que decir, tan sólo deseaban que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

- o -

Castle no podía moverse, varias cajas habían aprisionado su cuerpo y no podía quitárselas de encima por más fuerza que hacía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía cuantas cajas habían caído sobre él después de la explosión de la bomba y cuantas le habían golpeado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero debían haber pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la explosión de la bomba, pues el humo casi había desaparecido, al menos por lo que podía ver, allí tumbado en el suelo y todo había vuelto a una extraña tranquilidad, que él por el contrario no sentía.

Una voz, llamó su atención y trató de contestar, pero de su garganta tan sólo salió un gruñido que poco tenía que ver con una voz humana. Desde luego así no le encontraría nadie. Intentó moverse, pero las cajas y un par de maderos caídos sobre sus piernas no se lo permitieron. Al menos sentía el dolor sobre sus extremidades inferiores, lo cual ya era algo bueno, pues podía mover y sobretodo sentir sus piernas doloridas.

De nuevo, trató de decir algo, tenía que comunicarse con la persona que estuviera en el almacén o de lo contrario jamás saldría de allí con vida. De repente, volvió a escucharla voz de Beckett, su amiga estaba bien y le estaba buscando. Tenía que decirle donde estaba, aunque no lo sabía, tal vez siguiendo su voz podría dar con él, de alguna forma, que Castle prefería no preguntarse en ese momento.

"_Kate está bien." _Consiguió sonreír. Pensar que su amiga estaba bien, le hacía sentir algo mejor a él, aunque no lo suficiente para dejar de lado el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que si Beckett estaba bien, lo demás no importaba, ni siquiera él.

nunca se había sentido así, si no era por Alexis o por su madre, por muchas mujeres que hubiera habido en su vida, por ninguna de sus amantes o exmujeres hubiera estado dispuesto a morir porque ellas estuvieran bien. Beckett era fuerte, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero también era cierto, que en el fondo se escondía una mujer frágil.

Tanto tiempo queriendo ocultar los sentimientos que tenía por su amiga ya ahora se daba cuenta que eran los más fáciles del mundo, los más sinceros y verdaderos que podía tener por ella. Nunca se lo había dicho, pues tenía que eso rompiera la relación que tenían.

Pero ahora que tenía tan próxima la posibilidad e morir, no quería hacerlo sin haberle dicho a su mejor amiga y a la mejor compañera que había tenido nunca, que la quería y que estaba enamorado de ella.

En realidad estaba seguro que jamás se había sentido de aquella forma, tan vivo cuando estaba con ella, con tantas ganas de investigar el siguiente caso, por el simple hecho de verla. Se sentía como si volviera a ser un niño que se emocionaba al ver a la chica que le gustaba.

Definitivamente, Kate Beckett le gustaba y ahora había estado tan cerca de morir y si por fin conseguía salir vivo de aquel almacén en ruinas, estaba decidido a hablar con su amiga y confesarle que la quería. Tal vez ella no sintiera lo mismo, tal vez no quería ser más que una buena amiga, pero al menos se lo habría dicho.

Tosió con fuerza, le ardía el pecho, aquello no podía ser bueno, sobretodo por que hacía un momento que le había costado empezar a respirar. Volvió a toser de nuevo, como si una fuerte presión se hubiera puesto sobre su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, tenía que calmarse, pues los nervios no eran nada favorables para su situación. De nuevo la voz de su amiga llamándole le obligó a reaccionar; tenía que decir algo, tenía que conseguir hablar o de lo contrario Beckett jamás le encontraría.

No supo como llegó a decirlo, pero sin darse cuenta, cuando más agotado se sentía ya, las palabras salieron solas de su boca. "Beckett." Tomó aire, si quería que aquello funciara y su amiga, que sin ninguna duda para él estaba bien, le oyera, tenía que conseguir gritar. "Kate, ayúdame por favor."

El dolor en el pecho se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, tanto que respirar era casi un suplicio terrible para él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes que casi pensó que se había quedado dormido o lo que podía ser peor aún, inconsciente.

Escuchó pasos, alguien se acercaba a él; pero Castle ya estaba demasiado cansado en se momento como para fijarse en quien se trataba. Se quedó ahí, intentando no pensar que pudiera ser el tipo que había puesto la bomba, pues de lo contrario estaría a punto de matarlo.

Prefirió hacerse a la idea que se trataba de Kate, que lo habían encontrado, que iba a ayudarle por fin. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, Castle quedó inconsciente, sin saber que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, estaba a punto de salvarle la vida.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh dios mío, Rick." Pese a lo que le dolía todo el cuerpo, Beckett se arrodilló junto a Castle. Le tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba frío. "No, no puede ser." Dijo en lo casi se había convertido en un profundo sollozo. "Rick. Castle, vamos dime algo por favor. No puedes…" Se acercó más a él y tomó el rostro de su amigo, tratando de hacer que volviera en si. "¡Castle!"

En su mente todo era confusión, dolor y pesadumbre. Ni sabía donde estaba ni a quien pertenecía la voz que estaba escuchando en su cabeza; llamándole desde lejos, intentando atraer su atención. Creía que le sonaba, pero Rick no conseguía saber porque.

"¡Castle!"

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella voz femenina, como si de una antigua sirena de la literatura clásica se tratara, llamando a su barco que ahora mismo viajaba a la deriva en el interior de su mente, sin saber a donde ir con exactitud.

Trató de mover su agotado cuerpo, pero lo único que consiguió fue notar más dolor todavía, más sensación de querer morirse para dejar de lado tanto sufrimiento. Pero estaba Alexis, estaba su madre y también estaba… si estaba Beckett, no podía dejarla ahora, no cuando sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por ella, lo que quería decirle cuando todo aquello terminara y como esperaba ver el resto de su vida a su lado.

Si, por fin quería sentar la cabeza, justo cuando estaba a punto de morir, cuando sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de dejarse derrotar por el dolor; justo entonces, recordaba lo que era sentir verdadero amor por una mujer, querer a una persona hasta tal punto que podía llegar a ser doloroso.

Quería abrir los ojos, pues ahora su mente estaba segura que Beckett estaba allí, que le estaba hablando y que quería que le dejara, si quería abrir los ojos y mirarla, ver su mirada castaña, su sonrisa tranquila y sentir sus manos sobre él. Pero no podía hacerlo, pues el dolor y el ahogo que rodeaban su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

Por eso, tan sólo fue capaz de emitir un pequeño gemido, para darle a entender a Beckett, que estaba allí y apretó la mano de ella, que se había posado sobre la suya.

"Castle, se que estás ahí, así vas a tener que aguantar por favor hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Voy a llamar ahora mismo."

Kate miró un momento el estado en el que se encontraba Castle pues hasta ese momento había estado tan nerviosa que no se había dado ni cuenta. vio las cajas que habían caído sobre él y entonces lo vio; lo que debía estar produciendo aquel terrible dolor en el cuerpo de su amigo, una viga de metal que se había clavado ligeramente en su costado y era muy probable que no le dejara respirar bien. Justo detrás de la pequeña viga, vio la sangre que llegaba al suelo.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás." Le dijo casi al oído a su amigo, aunque ni siquiera ella misma confiaba en sus palabras.

Todo había salido mal desde el principio y ahora estaba a punto de perder al hombre al que quería decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, aunque nada más fuera para mantenerlo con vida, tenía que seguir luchando por los dos.

Se secó las dos lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas y se levantó. Cogio el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de urgencias. En seguida se dio cuenta que no había señal.

"Mierda."

Tan sólo podía hacer una cosa, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia dejar a Rick solo, aunque no fueran más que por cinco minutos. Se volvió a arrodillar junto a Castiel y le tomó la mano.

"Voy a volver en cinco minutos, te prometo que no serán más de cinco minutos." Sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un beso en los labios, deseando que Rick se enterara, aunque en el fondo le daba mucho apuro que un par de días, le preguntara que había ocurrido o si era real que le hubiera dado un beso.

Aún así quería se enterara. Sonrió y se separó de él, pues se recordaba una princesa de cuento de hadas, solo que ahora era la princesa la que podía tener la posibilidad de despertar a su príncipe azul.

"Vuelvo en seguida."

Echó a correr fuera del almacén y en cuanto consiguió cobertura llamó al hospital, le dijeron en el cinco minutos estarían allí, pero pera ella eso era demasiado tiempo. Quería volver dentro, pero todavía tenía que hacer una llamada más; sus compañeros estarían muy preocupados por ella y sobretodo tenía que decirles a Alexis y a su abuela donde estaba Rick.

No iba a ser fácil lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo, Alexis y Martha confiaban en ella como una buena amiga, no podía permitir que se enteraran de la noticia por otra persona y menos por un médico desconocido o un policía al que la chica y su abuela no hubieran visto nunca.

- o -

"Beckett, jefa gracias a dios no sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido todo este rato. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Rick y tu estáis bien?" Esposito tuvo que callarse para permitir que Kate hablara por si misma.

Estaba nervioso y no era para menos. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Ryan le miraba, esperando las nuevas noticias. Kate se lo explicó todo, seguramente más rápidamente de lo debido y dejándose alguna información por el camino. Pero lo importante estaba dicho, Castle estaba herido, pero no creía que fuera nada grave; tal vez eso no fuera del todo cierto, pero tampoco le iba a decir por teléfono a sus amigos, que tenía miedo de ver morir a Rick. Ella estaba bien, pero se quedaría hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

"¿Y el tío que os ha tenido la trampa?"

"No he sabido nada de él, supongo que nos da por muertos y se ha marchado antes de que llegara la policía."

"Ten cuidado, ese tío está completamente loco y si te ve por allí, si se da cuenta que no ha conseguido mataros, estoy seguro que volverá a intentarlo. ¿Rick está bien verdad?"

Tal y como Beckett había temido, Esposito ya la conocía demasiado bien y no se había tragado su mentira sobre Castle, pero aún así tenía que volver a intentarlo.

"Si, claro, un poco magullado, pero estoy segura que se pondrá bien. Ya sabes que es muy cabezota y no va a dejar…"

"Kate," Era la primera vez que Esposito le llamaba así. "¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? No me mientas, lo noto en tu voz y en como no eres capaz de decirme lo que está pasando realmente."

"No tengo tiempo para esto Javier y dentro del almacén no tengo cobertura. He dejado a Rick solo… allí y me gustaría volver." Pese a lo mucho que lo había intentado, la voz se le acababa de quebrar y de nuevo las lágrimas se habían apoderado de ella.

De repente, escuchó un ruido, parecía un cristal rompiéndose al ser pisado. Miró a su alrededor, pero tal y como había pensado, no vio a nadie. Esposito tenía razón, aquel hombre estaba rondando, le estaba mirando.

Aquello era para él como un maldito juego en el que podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera con sus personajes. Kate había caído como una tonta en su juego y había conseguido que dejara solo a Rick. Como le hubiera hecho algo…

Trató de aparentar normalidad y continuó hablando con Esposito, aunque quería acabar cuanto antes aquella conversación para volver al interior del almacén y comprobar que todo estaba de igual forma a cuando había salido.

"Esposito ¿podrías llamar a Alexis y Martha y contarles lo que ha pasado? Ya sabes, no seas demasiado duro sobre Rick. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, además no se trata más que de un par de cortes y además estamos solos."

"¿Os está vigilando verdad?"

"Claro que si, Esposito, pero confío en que todo saldrá bien."

"¿Necesitas refuerzos?"

De forma que intentó ser casual, Kate miró de nuevo a su alrededor, todos los años que llevaba en la policía, le estaban sirviendo ahora de una gran ayuda para pasar desapercibida, mietras vigilaba a su alrededor.

"No estaría mal, si no te importa claro."

"Los tendrás allí en dos minutos."

"Si pudiera ser ya, estaría mucho mejor."

La llamada terminó ahí, después de que Beckett le dijera que tenía que volver adentro. Esposito se dispuso a dejar la habitación, ahora que sabía donde se encontraba su jefa y amiga, quería estar con ella y con Rick.

"Eh ¿Qué ocurre? Por si no te acuerdas, no me puedo mover de la cama. Espero que no me dejes así." Protestó Ryan, de quien Esposito se había olvidado por completo. No tuvo que decir mucho, pues al darse la vuelta, su amigo, leyó lo que ocurría en sus ojos. "Las cosas están mal ¿no? Rick y Beckett están bien por lo menos ¿verdad?" Esposito no dijo nada. "Apostaría algo a que Castle está en problemas."

"Ese tipo sigue allí. tengo que ayudarles porque hasta ahora no he podido hacer nada." Ryan frunció el ceño, pues eso le había hecho daño, aunque no era el momento de protestar. "Lo siento no quería decir eso, es sólo que estoy nervioso." Parecía que le había leído la mente.

"Vete, pero déjame un teléfono para que llame a Martha y Alexis. Tu simplemente vete y saca de allí a Beckett y Castle, así luego te deberán por lo menos una cena por salvarles la vida, como yo."

Esposito asintió y salió de la habitación casi a la carrera.

- o -

Beckett volvió a escuchar aquella terrible voz en el mismo momento en que cruzó la puerta del almacén, como si de una especie de maldición se tratara, o tal vez algo mucho peor.

"Y yo que pensaba que se marchaba."

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Que prisas detective."

La voz resonaba por todas partes, por lo que Beckett no podía saber con exactitud donde estaba el hombro al que buscaba.

"Me gustaba más cuando aceptaba jugar conmigo."

"Si le haces algo a Rick…"

"¿Qué? Vamos detective, por si no te acuerdas, ya le he herido y a la marcha que está perdiendo sangre no tardará en morir, eso siempre y cuando la ambulancia consiga llegar a tiempo."

"Llegará." Dijo con fuerza ella. "Llegará." Repitió, como si tuviera que autoconvencerse de sus propias palabras.

"Entonces, mientras esperamos vamos a jugar a un nuevo juego." Beckett se puso más tensa de lo que ya estaba. "Se llama "a ver quien llega antes a Castle." Es muy sencillo, si llegó yo antes que tu, le mataré, al menos así le evitaré sufrir más. Si llegas tu y todavía está vivo, le dejaré vivir, de momento claro."


	15. Chapter 15

Beckett sacó su arma y la cogió con más fuerza que nunca. Sentía el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza, casi a punto de salírsele del pecho. Tenía que llegar hasta Castle, tenía que hacerlo antes que aquel hombre, pues no podía permitir que le hiciera daño.

El almacén era un lío, al dar la vuelta a una esquina aparecían más pasillos delante de ella; siguió corriendo, mientras escuchaba la terrible risa del hombre que trataba de matar a Rick. Para él, todo aquello se había convertido en un maldito juego, en el ratón y el gato. Pero ella lo iba a detener.

Vio una sombra, alguien se movía cerca de ella. Se parapetó contra unas cajas, el arma apretada contra su cuerpo, si tenía que matarle, no dudaría en hacerlo. La sombra siguió moviéndose, se apartó de ella y Beckett volvió a respirar de nuevo. Se separó de la pared y trató de mirar a su alrededor.

Entonces lo vio, el mismo cartel que había visto al dejar a Castle, estaba a su izquierda, Rick no estaba lejos.

"Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar otra vez señor Castle." Kate se detuvo de pronto al escuchar aquella voz. "No esperaba que las cosas entre nosotros terminaran así, pero tampoco voy a quejarme."

El hombre se agachó junto a Rick, sonrió al ver que su presa no se podía mover, como si de un león herido se tratara. Castle se removió, aunque con las cajas que todavía lo aplastaban, no era fácil. Además, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era casi insoportable; pero no quería que su enemigo lo notara, no quería parecer más debilitado todavía.

"Supongo que es el momento de las despedidas, Rick, porque dentro de cinco minutos estarás muerto y quiero que sepas todas mis motivaciones para hacer todo lo que he hecho."

"Estás completamente loco." Protestó Rick. "No hace falta mucha motivación para vengarte de la gente que crees que te ha hecho daño. sólo espero que con mi muerte dejes en paz a mi familia y a mis amigos."

El hombre sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Rick.

"No tengo nada en contra de esa amiga tuya policía si eso se lo que te preocupa, es muy guapa por cierto. Pero se que en cuanto te mate, ella vendrá a por mi, no creo que me deje ir sin más. Así que supongo que al final, tendré que matarla también a ella."

"¡No te acerques a Beckett!"

Con un movimiento rápido, el hombre puso su mano alrededor del cuello de Rick y la apretó un poco, manteniendo la misma sonrisa en su expresión.

"No creo que estés en muchas condiciones de amenazarme, Rick." Sacó un arma y la puso frente al rostro de Castle. "Este va a ser el arma que te mate y posiblemente será con la que mate a tu amiga también, ¿O ya es tu novia? Se que hacéis muy buena pareja y me da pena tener que mataros, pero no quiero preocuparme por vosotros cuando todo esto termine."

Le encañonó, el final estaba muy cerca, Castle lo sabía y tan sólo lamentaba que aquello no fuera a terminar simplemente con su muerte. Se odiaba por no haberle dicho a Kate lo que realmente sentía por ella y ahora se daba cuenta que era demasiado tarde para deshacer ese terrible error.

"Vamos, no quiero alargar esto durante mucho más tiempo, acabemos de una vez." Se puso en pie y apuntó de nuevo con el arma a Castle. "Ha sido un verdadero placer jugar contigo, imagino que no estarás muy acostumbrado a perder, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

Rick cerró los ojos, si moría, al menos no sería la cara de su asesino lo último que vería, prefería ver a Alexis, imaginándola en su graduación y junto a él su madre y Kate. Si, quería que Kate estuviera con ella en uno de los días más importantes en la vida de su hija. Pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer, eso nunca pasaría.

"¡Tira el arma!" Kate dio un paso más hacia el hombre, al ver que este no se movía. "¡He dicho que tires el arma!" No lo dudaría, al mínimo movimiento, a la mínima duda, dispararía y pese a no ser de gatillo fácil, no lamentaría la muerte de ese horrible hombre.

"Vaya, parece que ha venido la caballería. Dígame una cosa agente, ¿Cree que podrá alcanzarme con su arma antes de que yo dispare a su novio."

Con una mirada rápida, los ojos de Kate se encontraron con los de Rick. Los dos estaban aterrados, ninguno de los dos estaban seguro que aquel plan fuera a tener éxito y que los dos fueran a salir con vida de allí. Así, los dos se miraron, como si fuera la última oportunidad que fueran a tener para verse. Castle sonrió, para sorpresa de Beckett.

Todo pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta, pese a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Beckett vio perfectamente a ese hombre darse la vuelta, mirar a Castle y prepararse para disparar; no fue más que un segundo, pero el suficiente para que ella disparara primero. No lo pensó no quiso pensar si él disparaba, no miró a Rick para asegurarse si le había herido. Simplemente no pensó y disparó sin más.

Castle no había separado la mirada de Kate, pues era la única forma en la que sentía completamente tranquilo, sin miedo a morir. Escuchó el disparo y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, esperó que el dolor llegara, pero no fue así, no ocurrió nada, tan sólo sentía el dolor por el resto de las heridas de su cuerpo; tan sólo escuchó un ruido, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo como si estuviera…

"¡Castle! ¡Rick!"

Una mano sobre su hombro, le hizo abrir los ojos. Kate estaba arrodillada junto a él, sonreía, realmente mostraba la sonrisa que Rick hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

"¿Está… está…"

"Está muerto, ya no nos volverá a molestarnos." Castle sostuvo con fuerza su mano, no quería perderla, no deseaba que ocurriera nada más. Tiró de ella, como si quisiera decirle algo al oído. "Deberías descansar, has pasado por mucho, la ambulancia está a punto de llegar."

"Ven, por favor." Le dijo a Beckett con un hilo de voz.

"Castle."

"Por favor."

Negarse a aquella mirada de cordero abandonado, hubiera sido un hecho imposible para Kate, por lo que sin decir nada más, se acercó a él. Rick, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano para un momento después tomar su rostro con ambas manos; apenas podía moverse, por lo que simplemente hizo que se acercara a él. Le dio un beso en los labios, un gesto suave y pequeño, tan sólo un movimiento que cesó en pocos segundos.

Tras quedarse unos segundos sorprendida, Kate abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Rick se había quedado inconsciente, la acarició la frente y sonrió, pasando un dedo sobre sus labios, recordando lo que había ocurrido tan sólo unos segundos antes.

Voces a su espalda le hicieron volver a la realidad. Vio las luces de la ambulancia a través de los cristales y escuchó hablar a los médicos que se acercaban.

"¡Estamos aquí!" Gritó para llamar la atención de los médicos y que los encontraran antes. "Ya vienen a salvarnos Rick, ya ha pasado lo peor." Estaba segura que Castle no lo había escuchado, pero para ella era suficiente saber que todo iba a salir bien y que su agresor no volvería a hacerles daño. "Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

- o -

"Dime lo que ha pasado." Ryan intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Esposito le empujó lentamente contra la cama. "Pero dime lo que ha pasado. ¿Dónde están Castle y Beckett?"

"Todo ha salido bien, así que tranquilízate."

"¿Cómo que me tranquilice? Por si no te has dado cuenta nuestros dos mejores amigos han estado a punto de morir y me dices que me tranquilice, cuando además todavía no me has dicho como está Rick."

Esposito se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Vale, lo siento, supongo que tendría que habértelo dicho antes; pero el médico dijo que tenáis que descansar."

Ryan puso su mano sobre la de su amigo y le miró a los ojos. Había pasado casi dos días con él, sin separarse del lado de su cama, sin dormir y casi sin comer. Ni siquiera su novia había hecho eso por él.

"Gracias Javier, gracias por estar ahí, supongo que debería habértelo dicho alguna vez… pero con todo esto. Creo después de esto te debo una cena." Los dos amigos sonrieron.

"Beckett está bien, es demasiado fuerte para ese tío. Los médicos están algo preocupados por Rick, tiene algún hueso roto y una conmoción, pero tiene la cabeza demasiado dura. No tienen ninguna duda de que se pondrá bien, siempre y cuando acepte descansar."

"Creo que eso va a ser más difícil." Esposito lo miró y sonrió. "Supongo que eso también va por mi."

- o -

Kate despertó en la oscura habitación, sentada en el sillón en el que había pasado las últimas horas. Alexis y su abuela se habían marchado después de cenar, para descansar y la detective se había quedado, esperando a que su amigo despertara por fin.

Lo miró, parecía tan tranquilo y silencioso dormido en la cama. Pese a los rasguños en su rostro, parecía estar bien, las cajas que le habían caído encima, pese a haber hecho que tuviera que quedarse en cama unos días, no iba a ser nada grave.

"Pareces cansada."

"No sabía que estabas despierto."

"Sinceramente preferiría no estarlo, al menos así, no notaría el dolor. Pero me gusta saber que estas aquí, conmigo." Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, con un gesto algo forzado, habían postergada durante demasiado tiempo una conversación y ahora los dos se daban cuenta que era el momento de retomarla. "Me has salvado la vida."

"Es mi trabajo lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera."

"Ya, claro…" Rick volvió el rostro hacia la ventana. No se veía nada pues estaba completamente oscuro, pero le daba igual, no quería que Kate se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "Deberías irte a casa, mañana tienes que volver a pillar a los malos y…"

"En realidad he pedido unos días de vacaciones al comisario. Hace tiempo que me dijo que me fuera unos días, pero nunca había encontrado el momento apropiado." Castle se volvió rápidamente para mirarla y sorprendido, vio que estaba sentada en la cama, justo a su lado. "Creo que ahora ha llegado ese momento."

"¿A que refieres? Porque si lo dices por mi, lo cierto es que…" La mano de Kate sobre su mejilla le hizo callar de repente, se quedó completamente mudo, mirándola fijamente; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras. "No quiero que te sientas forzada a cuidar de mi si no quieres, puedo cuidar de mi mismo y además está mi madre."

"Castle, ¿podrías callarte durante un momento?" Beckett sonrió, estaba segura que estaba viendo a Castle sonrojado ante sus palabras. "Necesito decirte algo y quiero decirlo ahora. Si te ubiera ocurrido algo, cuando creía que ese tipo te había matado, me di cuenta que llevo mucho tiempo haciendo el tonto, por no decirte lo que realmente siento por ti." De nuevo le acarició la mejilla. "Te quiero Rick."

Sin decir nada al respecto, Castle llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Kate y de nuevo, tras acercarla a él le besó, solo que ahora fue un beso intenso, apasionado y lleno de todos aquellos sentimientos que nunca habían llegado a decirse en mucho tiempo. La abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que al abrir los ojos, la mujer a la que quería pudiera desaparecer, como si de un sueño se tratara.

Beckett se tumbó junto a él en la cama y rodeó el cuerpo de Castle con cuidado.

"Yo también te quiero."

Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, estaban agotados y ahora que había pasado el peligro, era el momento de pasar un tiempo descansando y relajarse en los brazos de la persona a la que querían.


End file.
